Break ups friendships and brothers
by Music of the wind
Summary: Rosalina returns from her six month trip. However things bettween her and Nat don't run smoothly. When Nat has enough and tells her that it's over he wishes he didn't. What happens when Rosalina doesn't feel the same?
1. face in the hall

_**Face in the hall**_

_My love we don't got each other so I run for cover. I feel better knowing it's all over and I'm free to be who I want to be. You used to mean so much now everything has changed. You had your chance now watch it fade away._

Nat loved Rosalina more than life itself but their age difference was just too much for her to take. They were always fighting anymore and it was ruining their friendship. Nat finally got tired of fighting and broke up with her. He watched her run away with tears falling down her cheeks but for some reason he didn't care.

_You make something just turn into nothing. That's what you do what you always do. Just blending in I know it's a sin but I'm forgetting you. Just a face in the hall you used to mean all to me. Just a face in the hall now it's all gone you see times of pain are soon to over._

The next day at school when Nat talked to Rosalina she took everything he said the wrong way. He felt bad but anger was over powering his friendship with her. He screamed "Rosalina I wish I'd never met you! You never listen to a word I say! Everything is always about you isn't it it's never about the people who love you!"

Rosalina sobbed "Nat I love you. Why won't you listen to me?"

Nat snapped "I used to be in love you but I'm just not sure anymore! Things changed Rosalina you changed!"

Rosalina ran away from Nat tears freely rolling down her cheeks. She screamed "I hate you Nat!"

Nat watched Rosalina run away. Tears stung his own eyes and he hoped that this pain would go away. Later at rehearsal Nat tried to practice face in the hall but his voice kept breaking. Cooper pulled Nat aside and said "Nat are you and Rosalina ok? She just came back from being on her cruise I know this must be hard for you."

Nat sadly said "no Coop I broke up with her yesterday. Dating her was hurting our friendship. I couldn't just stand there and let that happen. Today she screamed that she hated me."

Cooper said "that would explain why she threw that music box you gave her in the trash. I'm sorry Nat I really don't know what to say to help. Can you hold it together long enough for us to get through the first part of the song?"

Nat sighed and sat down on the couch. Then he said "I'll try. We need to practice and it's my own fault that I'm upset."

_The girl I knew I don't even know her. What we had was thrown away and all my demons were kept at bay. A blank stare and an awkward call I wasn't able to say this to you that's why I wrote this song. After all that we've been through its better that you're gone."_

After rehearsal Alex sat down next to Nat and said "if you miss her this much call her. It's not over yet Nat."

Nat called Rosalina and left a message on her answering machine. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The message he left said "Rosalina please pick up it's me. I know you're probably still really mad at me. I don't know what I was thinking. I know that I can be a real pain some times but that doesn't change how I feel."

Meanwhile Rosalina was sitting on her bed crying. She heard Nat's message and it broke her heart. She loved him so much and they'd been through everything together. Sure not everything they'd been through was pleasant but they'd had helped each other through it all.

Alex saw Nat sitting on the couch crying. He gently said "Nat if thinking about Rosalina hurts this much maybe it's a good thing it's over. Did you talk to her or is she still angry?"

Nat wiped the tears from his eyes and sadly said "I only broke up with her to stop hurting our friendship. Now she won't even look at me I miss her Alex."

Alex said "Nat remember that one line in face in the hall that goes I wasn't able to say this to you that's why I wrote this song."

Nat said "yeah but what does that have to do with Rosalina?"

Alex said "you and Rosalina meant the world to each other now that you split it off she doesn't want to talk. Do I have to spell it for you? Rosalina isn't upset she's forgotten all about you. She just can't find the words to tell you that it's over."

Nat snapped "Alex Rosalina wouldn't do that to me! If something was wrong she'd want to talk about it."

Alex was just about to tell Nat that he had the wrong idea when the phone rang. Nat answered it and Rosalina said gently "Nat I've done a lot of thinking and I've decided that us being together isn't meant to be."

Nat said "don't be like this Rosalina. I love you so much."

Rosalina screamed and said "that's not what you said earlier! You practically called me a spoiled brat! You said that I didn't care about the people who loved me! I thought you were different from most guys Nat! Now I see that you are exactly the same!"

Nat was both shocked and hurt. Rosalina had never spoken to him like this before. He took a deep breath and said "Rosie please I was wrong. Could you just listen for a minute?"

Rosalina started to cry and said "I can't Nat. It's better this way I don't know how to make you see that."

Nat said "Rosie I love you so much. Please try to understand that I didn't mean anything that I said."

Rosalina hung up the phone on Nat and sobbed into her pillow. That was the most awkward phone call of her life. She hated hurting him but she thought that it was a mistake for the two of them to together.


	2. I just can't live a lie

_**I just can't live a lie**_

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you. Maybe turning our backs would be that much easier. Hurtful words are all that we exchange but I can't let you walk away. Could I forget about the way it feels to touch you? Could I forget about all the good times that we've been through? Could I wake up without you everyday? Would I let you walk away?"_

Rosalina was sitting on her roof thinking. She felt awful about breaking up with Nat. However she also knew that it was something that had to be done. Ever since Mr. Wolf had picked her up at the docks the only words that had been said between them had been hurtful.

She looked at her watch and realized that she would have to see Nat at school in a few hours and she needed to go to sleep. She walked back inside the house and tried to go to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she had convinced herself that she didn't need Nat. She was ready to let him walk away.

Later at school Nat was thinking about Rosalina. He had never had an awkward conversation with Rosalina. He couldn't forget about the way it felt to touch her. He needed to talk to her and figure things out. Cooper came over to Nat's locker and said "Nat you ok? Alex said that last night was pretty rough for you. You aren't going to let her go right. You guys have been through everything together. So what if she kissed another guy. That was six months ago you need to let it go."

Nat sighed and sadly said "what choice do I have Coop? I'll always love and miss her that's the only thing I know right now."

Cooper said gently "Nat you know that if you let her walk away you are saying goodbye to all of the good times that you've been through not just the bad."

Nat didn't say anything he just stared into space. Cooper shook Nat's shoulders finally Nat sadly said "I know Coop and that's what hurts the most right now. We can talk more later I have to get to class."

Cooper said "Nat talk to her it's not over yet. Rosalina is just a little hurt right now. She'll come to her senses soon enough. Don't give up on her just yet she needs you more then you know right now."

Nat walked into class just before the late bell rang. He sat down in his seat and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but he couldn't think about anything but Rosalina. When the bell rang Nat saw Rosalina walking to her locker. He walked over to her and said "can we talk? Last night was a little awkward Rosie. I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to fight anymore. Please hear me out for just a second."

Rosalina spoke gently and said "Nat we talked about this already. I'm sorry but we can't be together. I still want to friends but we aren't going to be anything more."

Nat said "don't walk away Rosie. I'm not done talking yet. Cooper said you needed me what is that about? I'm here for you no matter what. Even if we are just friends you can still tell me anything."

Rosalina took off at a run. Nat couldn't see her face but he knew that she was crying. He followed her and said "Rosalina I don't know what I said but I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about what's wrong or should I just go?"

Rosalina grabbed Nat and buried her face in his shirt. Nat put his arms around her and gently said "Rosie let's go somewhere we can talk privately. Then people will stop staring at us."

Rosalina nodded into Nat's chest and the two of them went into the lunchroom. Nat sat down with Rosalina in his lap. He waited until he was sure that she'd stopped crying. Then he softly said "Rosie do you want to talk about what's wrong? You don't have to but I'm here if you want to someone to listen."

Rosalina said "thanks Nat I know I can always talk to you. I'm not mad at you any more. You were upset and I wasn't listening. Now that I look back I was being really rude. I don't hate you."

Nat said "good to know Rosie. Why were you crying? Was it something I said?"

Rosalina said "I was crying because Cooper told me how upset you were. I don't want to fight anymore either. When you said you needed to talk to me I was afraid that you'd say you didn't want to be friends."

_I can't learn to live without I can't give up on us now. I know I could say we're through and tell myself I'm over you. Even if I made a vow a promise not to miss you now it's hard to hide the truth inside the fact is I just can't live a lie. Can I forget the look that tells me that you want me? Can I forget the reasons that make loving you so easy?_

Nat said "Rosie I would never stop being your friend. I can't live without you in my life."

Rosalina started to cry again and Nat hugged her tight. Rosalina sobbed into Nat's chest in between sobs she said "I can't give up on us Nat. I know I said it was for the best but sometimes what's right and what's easy aren't the same."

Nat said "Rosie take a deep breath. I can't understand you when you cry. There that's better. What were you trying to say?"

Rosalina said "I know that look Nat."

Nat laughed and said "my legs fell asleep. I don't know what look you're talking about."

Rosalina said "the look that says I want to kiss you so badly it's not even funny. Loving you is so easy Nat."

Nat said "what?"

Rosalina sighed and said gently "you know what I mean Nat. Oh here are the guys I should go put on fresh mascara. I don't Tomas thinking that you made me cry. I'll be right back."

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe oh you know what I mean. I can't learn to live without so don't you give up on us now. I don't want to try I just can't live a lie._

Rosalina came back in the lunch room and Nat kissed Rosalina on the cheek. Rosalina started hyperventilating. Nat said "Rosie are you ok? Don't pass out on me ok."

Rosalina said "Nat your kiss makes it hard for a girl to breathe that's all. I'm fine I promise."

Nat said "Rosie you are something else. I don't understand you. One minute you say you just want to be friends and then you almost pass out when I kiss your cheek."

Rosalina said "I have to go to class. I see you later ok Nat. I'm not coming to rehearsal tonight. I have too much homework to do and I have a test coming up so I should study."

Nat followed Rosalina and said "Rosie what is bothering you?"

Rosalina started to cry again and said "I'm tired of living a lie. I want to be more than friends but it hurts Nat. Obviously you're still mad. I can't live without you Nat please don't give up on us."

Nat hugged Rosalina and said "I'm not mad at you. I still love you. I'm glad you feel the same way it was getting really hard to keep it hidden from you."

Rosalina laughed and slapped Nat on the back. Then she said "Nat why would you break up with me if you still loved me? Was I around the world for too long and you thought we just couldn't do it or was it something else?"

Nat looked around and then said "Rosie I got a new girlfriend while you were away. I only dated her because I missed you. Please don't get mad. I'm going to break up with her right after school."

Rosalina said "save it Nat! I don't want to hear it you cheated on me for six months and then have the nerve to break up with me! I don't ever want to see you again Nat!"

Nat said "so does this not mean that we aren't friends anymore?"

Rosalina said "quit while you're ahead. You're lucky I haven't kicked you yet. If you don't let go of me and shut up I might change my mind."

Cooper heard the racket and saw Nat holding Rosalina in one place. Cooper said "Nat what is going on?"

Nat said "I told Rosalina about Kayla. Now she wants to kill me."

Cooper said "Nat why didn't you break up with Kayla before Rosalina came home? You said that you didn't really love Kayla right. Breaking up with her should have been easy."

Nat sighed and said "it's never easy to break someone's heart. I'm going to break up with Kayla but I need to find a gentle way to do it. Rosalina I never meant to hurt you."

Rosalina said "Nat you have two weeks to break up with Kayla. If you're still with her in two weeks you can consider her your new girlfriend. I refuse to be the girl that waits on the sidelines for you! I'm not going to be your backup plan Nat! I'm too smart for that I might have kissed another guy but I at least told you about it!"

Cooper put his arm around Nat and said gently "you ok? Don't worry I'm sure she doesn't really feel that way. If she did she would have punched you by now. All you have to do is break up with Kayla and you'll have Rosalina back in your arms again."

After school Kayla met Nat at his locker Nat knew he had to tell her about Rosalina. Kayla moved closer to Nat not noticing that Nat looked uncomfortable. Kayla said "hey honey do you remember what today is?"

Nat said "yeah I do it's Tuesday. I have to go home for band practice so I'll see you later Kayla."

Kayla started to cry. Nat moved closer to her and asked "Kayla what's wrong?"

Kayla sobbed "how can you not remember that as of today we've been dating for six months?"

Nat said "Kayla look at me. I haven't been honest with you. I have a girlfriend and I've been dating her for two years."

Kayla screamed with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks "why would you do this to me? Am I not pretty enough for you? Who's the girl you're dumping me for? She must be very beautiful and much smarter than I am."

Nat spoke gently and said "Kayla this has nothing to do with beauty or brains. I'm breaking up with you because it's not right for me to lead you on like this. If you must know the girl I've been with for two years is Rosalina."

Kayla sobbed into her hands and tried to get away. In between sobs she said "just – let – me – go – Nat. I'm – sure – that – you – and – Rosalina – have – things – to – do."

Nat gently removed Kayla's hands from her face and said "not until I'm sure that you understand something. There is someone out there waiting for a smart, tall, blonde haired beautiful girl like you. Just because I'm not that guy doesn't mean you should think there's something wrong with you."

Kayla sniffed and said "thanks Nat Rosalina is very lucky to have a sweet and sensitive guy like you. I should let you go to rehearsal. I guess I should give my backstage pass back."

Nat said "you ok Kayla? I'm sorry that I hurt you. I should have told you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you until I had to."

Kayla said "do you want the pass back?"

Nat said "keep it I want you to come backstage and hang with me and the band. Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we aren't still friends. These past six months would have been unbearable if I hadn't met you. You're a great friend and I don't ever want to loose our friendship. Oh shoot! I'm late Cooper is going to kill me. I'll talk to you later Kayla."

Nat ran to his house and found Rosalina sitting on his bed crying. The rest of the band wasn't there. Nat crept over to Rosalina and said "hey what's the matter?"

Rosalina sobbed "Alex- said – you – had – plans – with – Kayla."

Nat said "Rosie look at me. I broke up with Kayla right after school. That's why I'm here so late. I love you Rosie if I'd stayed with Kayla I'd be living a lie."

Rosalina gently said "sit down Nat. I need a hug from the best boyfriend in the world."

Nat hugged Rosalina and said "Kayla didn't take it well. She thought there was something wrong with her."

Rosalina said "oh my god you convinced her otherwise right. Girls who think that a break up is their fault tend to become really depressed

Nat said "yeah I talked to her. I told her that it wasn't fair for me to lead her on. Then I told her that there was a guy that would love to date her out there somewhere. I also let her keep the backstage pass I gave her."

Rosalina said "you gave her a what?"

Nat said "Kayla is a good friend. I don't know if I would have made it six months without you if it wasn't for her. I let her keep the pass because Tomas was always saying that he thought she was cute."

Rosalina sighed and put her head on Nat's shoulder. Then she said laughed and sang _"do you love me?"_

Nat smiled and sang _"yeah"_

Cooper came into the room and said "this is how things should be. Tell me you broke up with Kayla for real this time."

Nat said "I did and it was worth it. Now I have the girl of my dreams sitting on my lap."

Cooper said "good to hear Nat. If you guys are ready we can start rehearsal."

Nat said "I'm ready Coop. You ready Rosalina?"

Rosalina smiled at Nat and got off his lap so he could stand up. Cooper said "Nat what song do you want to rehearse?"

Nat said "let's work on girl of my dreams and curious. If there's time Coop I think I feel alone needs work."

Rosalina said "wait I don't know I feel alone or curious."

Nat said "we'll slow the songs down a little bit so you can pick up the chords. Don't worry I'll help you Rosie. The tempo for I feel alone is really easy to follow."

Alex said "Nat if you slow it down then I loose my drum solo."

Nat snapped "Alex Rosalina needs to learn her part. You are selfish Alex! I don't think you understand what it means to be a real friend!"

Alex ran from the room crying. Rosalina started to get up but Nat put his arm around her. Cooper said "Nat I'll be right back. I'm just going to go check on Alex he seemed really upset."

Nat said "Rosalina let me show you those chords while Cooper gets Alex to calm down. Grab your bass and come sit next to me."

Rosalina said "Nat you shouldn't have yelled at him like that. Alex isn't selfish he's just a normal thirteen year old boy."

Nat said "all he cares about is his drums. I wasn't going to give him a solo because it would go to his head. Now come here so I can teach you the chords that you need to know for I feel alone."

Rosalina brought here bass over and sat down beside Nat. Nat said "you start playing first in curious but in I feel alone Alex has a small drum solo. I'll play your part for curious on the keyboard so you can hear it."

Nat played Rosalina's part and then kissed her on the cheek. Alex came into the room his eyes were red from crying. He walked over to Nat and said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let the solo go to my head."

Nat said "hey Alex it's ok. I over reacted you're not selfish. I'm sorry now let's try this again. I showed Rosalina her part in curious so let's work on that first."

After practice Nat walked Rosalina home. Before she walked into the house she kissed Nat on the lips and said "I'm glad I'm not living a lie anymore. It was too hard to keep doing that I love you Nat."

Nat said "I love you to Rosalina."


	3. Curse of Curves

_**Curse of curves**_

_I've got the gift of one liners and you've got the curse of curves. With this gift I compose words. The question that comes forward are you perspiring from the irony? Or are you sweating with these lyrics? This just in you're a dead fit but my wit won't allow it._

Nat and Rosalina were finally dating again. Cooper smiled every time he saw Nat kiss her before rehearsal. One night when Nat came home from school he found a letter slid under his bedroom door. Nat opened the letter it was a fan letter addressed to him and Rosalina.

The letter read **dear Nat and Rosalina I loved your new song Curious. I was wondering where you got your inspiration from. Do you have any other muses besides Rosalina? Please write back I'm your biggest fan and would love to hear from you.**

When Nat finished reading the letter he noticed that Rosalina was crying. He hugged her and said "hey Rosie what's with the tears?"

Rosalina pulled away from Nat and started to leave. Nat grabbed her hand and said "talk to me please. What's wrong Rosie?"

Rosalina sobbed "Nat- it's- nothing- I – have- to – go."

Nat sighed and gently asked "you sure you're alright? It's not like you to just start crying unless there's something wrong."

Rosalina said "I have to go Nat. I'm fine I promise. Tell Cooper that I couldn't make it to rehearsal tonight."

Nat watched Rosalina leave the room. He was very confused and concerned Rosalina never acted like this. Alex came home from school and went into the room. He said "hey Nat! I thought Rosalina was walking home with you. Where is she I want to help her with her part in I feel alone?"

Nat put his head in his hands and moaned. After a few minutes he said "she was here and she ran off."

Alex spoke gently and said "why did she leave? Did you two have another fight?"

Nat sighed sadly and said "we weren't fighting. I just read a fan letter and when it was finished she started crying. I don't know why and I want to help her."

Alex said "this doesn't sound like Rosalina Nat. I don't think it has anything to do with the fan letter either Rosalina wouldn't normally break down and leave over a letter."

Nat said "I know and that's what's causing me to worry. Something's wrong and I have no clue what."

Alex firmly said "bro calm down. Obviously Rosalina doesn't want to talk about what's wrong. When she does she knows that all of us are here for her."

Mr. Wolf came upstairs and said "Nat Rosalina's on the phone she wants to talk to you."

Nat said "I'll be right down dad. Alex can you tell Cooper that I had a few things to take care of so there isn't going to be rehearsal."

_The inside lingo had me at hello. We go where the money goes. I want someone provocative and talkive but it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower. From what I've heard with skin you'll win._

Nat picked up the phone and said "hey Rosie. You feel any better?"

Rosalina said "Nat I'm moving."

Nat said "moving I love you why?"

Rosalina started to cry and said "why don't you just date Kayla. She's prettier then I am and she said you really did love her."

Nat said "what? Why would she say that? I said that I loved you Rosalina."

Rosalina sniffed and said "Nat I'm done talking. I have nothing more to say to a cheater and a heart breaker."

Nat said "I have nothing to say to an ugly, stupid, and spoiled brat! Oh I do have one more thing to say you are shallower than my shower!"

Rosalina slammed the phone on the receiver. Tears of hurt, confusion, and anger fell down her cheeks. Nat had never talked to her like that. Nat had always been gentle when they talked even when he was really hurt and angry.

Nat went back upstairs and flung himself on his bed. Alex said "bro are you ok? You don't look so good. Your face is bright red and you're sweating bullets."

Nat sobbed "Rosalina is moving. To make matters worse Kayla thinks that I still love her. Rosalina is mad at me."

Alex gently said "tough break bro. Do you want a banana smoothie? I know that those always cheer you up."

Nat sniffed and said "not today Alex. I just don't feel like a smoothie."

Alex said "did she say where she was moving to?"

Nat sadly said "no I asked but she started yelling. Then I called her ugly, stupid, shallow, and spoiled. I can't believe that I said that to her. Now she probably hates me and I'll never see her again."

Alex spoke gently and said "don't think like that. She won't stay mad forever. You had her at hello. People who fall in love at first sight like that don't just fall apart."

Nat gave Alex a hug and said "thanks bro I know I can always talk to you. Now I have to be able to talk to Rosalina."

Alex said "did she tell you when she was moving? You should fix things before then so she doesn't think you hate her."

Nat said softly "no she didn't tell me. I'm going to miss her so much."

Alex sighed and said "I told Cooper that you had things to fix so we weren't having rehearsal."

Nat said "thanks I don't think that could get through rehearsal after what just happened."

Alex said "Cooper said he wants everybody to come have pizza with him. I told him you were probably making plans with Rosalina so I would go. In light of what just happened if you aren't too upset I think you should go."

Mr. Wolf came upstairs again and said "Nat you ok son? You're sweating really badly and you're face is flushed."

Alex said "dad Rosalina's moving. Nat's really depressed I have seen him this bad since Rosalina kissed that French guy six months ago."

Mr. Wolf said "son do you want to talk about it? Where is she moving to?"

Alex whispered to his dad "she didn't tell him and they got into a big fight."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I want you to wipe your face and call her. You and Rosalina are perfect for each other."

_Her bone structure screams touch her. She's got the curse of curves. So with my combination of my gift of one liners and my way with words it seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped and you're on the gossip team. You're making something out of nothing. Jealousy is the cousin of greed. We all have teeth that can bite underneath. Where the reality goes that's wear mine goes._

Alex brought Nat a cool damp cloth and he wiped his face. Then Nat called Rosalina. He wasn't sure what to say to her because he was really hurt about what she said. Nat took a deep breath and said "Rosalina I just called to say I'm sorry. I'm really going to miss you when you leave. Where are you moving to? I want an address so I can write to you everyday. I love you so much Rosie."

Rosalina said "Nat my dad is moving to LA. I was given the option of staying with my grandmother here in New York but I would miss my dad too much. I know you love me. I was just stressed out about the move. I never meant to take it out on you."

Nat said "Rosie I'm not mad. When are you leaving?"

Rosalina said "dad told me a week ago. I wanted to tell you but I needed time to figure out what I was going to do."

Nat said "that's not what I asked you. When are you leaving? I'm not going to get mad if you just tell me."

Rosalina said "our plane leaves at six tonight. That's why I couldn't make practice. I'm so sorry Nat."

Nat sighed and said "we've been here before. You tell me something that's seriously going to be damaging to our relationship at the last minute. I love you Rosalina but you aren't honest with me. Last time it was six months and now I don't know how long you'll be away."

Rosalina started to cry and said "Nat please come over and help me finish packing. I've done most of it already. I just really need you here."

Nat gently said "I'll be there Rosie just let me talk to dad. Alex is really going to miss you. You're like his big sister."

Rosalina hung up after saying goodbye to Nat. She wiped the tears from her eyes started folding the blankets on her bed. By the time she finished folding and put her quilt in a box with the rest of her sheets and pillows Nat was standing in her doorway.

Rosalina hugged Nat and looked at the clock by her bed. In a voice strangled by unshed tears she said "we don't have much time. I still don't have all my things packed and we're leaving in an hour."

Nat cradled Rosalina's head in his hand and said "hey don't cry. You might not be able to see what you're packing. I wouldn't want you to forget this. Close your eyes and pull your hair back so I can put this around your neck."

Nat put a gold locket around her neck that held two pictures inside. Rosalina opened her eyes and started crying into her hands when she saw the locket. Nat opened his arms and said in a soft voice "Rosalina come here. I can't stand it when you cry. I don't want to spend my last hour with you crying."

Rosalina climbed into Nat's lap and sobbed into his chest. Nat waited until her sobs had died down a little before he said "as long as you wear that locket I'll always be with you. Open it and look inside Rosie."

Rosalina lifted her tearstained face and opened the locket. Inside were two pictures of her and Nat together. Rosalina hugged Nat and in a tearful voice she said "thank you Nat I'll wear it always and think of you."

Rosalina and Nat finished packing and sat down on Rosalina's bed. Rosalina said "will your dad mind if you come to the airport with me?"

Nat said "he shouldn't he told me to spend as much time with you as I needed. I'm going to miss hugging you Rosie. Now don't you start crying again if you ever miss me just remember I'm only email or phone call away."

Just then a camera flashed Rosalina and Nat pulled away from each other. Rosalina started sobbing into Nat's chest again. Nat rubbed her back and stroked her hair. He hated the press with a passion. They were always looking for ways to torment Rosalina.

Nat softly said "they're just jealous and greedy people Rosie. Please stop crying I love you and no amount of distance will ever change that."

Rosalina's father called upstairs "Rosalina we better go. I don't want to miss our flight. Have Nat come with us so you two love birds can say one final goodbye."

Rosalina was crying so hard she started having trouble breathing. Nat shot her a worried glance as he picked up the suitcase that was on the bed. He said "Rosie where's your inhaler? I don't want you to have an attack and not have it."

Rosalina said "Nat get my dad I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Nat said in a firm voice "I'm not going to leave you."

Nat dropped the suitcase he was holding just in time to catch Rosalina before she hit the floor. Nat looked at Rosalina passed out in his arms and knew he had to do something. He carried her over to the unmade bed and set her on top of it.

Rosalina's dad came inside the house just as Nat came running down the stairs. Nat said "Rosalina passed out upstairs! I don't know what happened. She was crying really hard and then she just fell back and I caught her before she hit the floor."

Rosalina's father said "Rosalina's asthma attacks are caused by extreme negative stress. Was she having trouble breathing before she passed out?"

Nat said "yes I asked her about her inhaler but she didn't have time to tell me where it was. Is she going to be alright? I can't loose her she means the world to me."

Rosalina's father said "she'll be fine but I don't think this move is good for her. She needs to be with her family and friends. I'll call her grandmother in the morning and let her know there's been a change of plans."

Nat said "your plane leaves tonight doesn't it."

Rosalina's father said "yes it does but I'll catch another one in the morning. I don't want to leave my daughter after she just had an attack. That wouldn't be the smartest thing for me to do."

Nat said "Rosalina isn't going to like being far away from you. She's going to miss you so much."

Rosalina's dad said "you should be very proud of what you did today. You saved my daughter's life Nat."

Nat said "I didn't do anything. I panicked and didn't want to loose her."

Rosalina's dad said "Nat you did a smart thing. You saw that Rosalina was in trouble and acted accordingly. I owe you my daughter's life and my gratitude. I think she's probably awake by now is pretty nervous and upset. Did she hit her head or did you catch her in time? Even if she says that she's ok I'm still going to take her to a doctor tonight."

Nat went upstairs and into Rosalina's room. Rosalina was sitting up on the bed when Nat came into the room. Nat took Rosalina's hand and said "how you feeling? You scared me for a while there I was afraid that I'd lost you."

Rosalina said "Nat what happened?"

Nat said "you passed out in my arms. I got your dad and then you woke up. Your dad wants to take you to a doctor to make sure you're ok. Can you stand up or should I carry you to the car?"

Rosalina said "Nat it's nothing. I don't need to see a doctor either. My dad is just being over protective."

Nat said "you're skin is so soft and warm Rosie. I can't believe I never noticed before."

Rosalina said "Nat stop you're making a fool out of yourself. I love you but you can be such a dummy sometimes. I'm alright please put me down now."

Nat sat Rosalina down on the bed and climbed on to it beside her. Then Rosalina's father came upstairs and said "Rosalina remember how you and I talked about your options?"

Rosalina said "yeah I made my choice dad. I'm going with you to LA. I know that I'll be far away from Nat but that doesn't matter."

Rosalina's dad said "it does when you get so upset you have an attack of your asthma. I want what's best for you Rosalina. That's why I think it's best if you stay with your grandmother."

Rosalina buried her face in Nat's chest sobbing. Nat rubbed her back and said "hush Rosie."

Rosalina's dad said "Nat could I have a moment alone with Rosalina?"

Nat gently pulled away from Rosalina. He gently kissed her cheeks and left the room. Rosalina's dad said "sweetheart I don't want to rip you away from your friends. This trip has obviously taken a toll on your emotions."

Rosalina sniffed and sadly said "daddy I don't want to be so far away from you. I love you."

Rosalina's dad hugged her and said "you also love Nat don't you. I know this wasn't an easy choice for you to make and for that I'm sorry. I want you to dry your eyes and smile for me. I love you Rosalina. I'm letting you stay here in New York City because it's what is best for you."

Rosalina wiped her eyes and hugged her dad. Then she asked "when are you leaving?"

Rosalina's dad said "I'm going to catch a flight at 8:00 pm tomorrow so you and I can spend some time together."

Rosalina smiled a sad smile at her dad and said "you'll come and see me sometimes right?"

Rosalina's dad said "of course sweetheart. Maybe when the band has things to do in LA you can stay with me."

Rosalina laughed and said "I love you dad. Should I let Nat know that I'm ok? Knowing him he's probably worried sick about me."

Rosalina's dad said "yeah let him know that you're alright. I'll call your grandmother and tell her that plans changed. I love you my little Rosebud."

Rosalina left the room to talk to Nat. She ran into his arms and said "Nat this is a truth that's both sour and sweet. I'm going to miss my dad so much but my grandmother only lives two houses away from you."

Nat said "Rosalina why didn't you tell me what was wrong? I wouldn't have gotten angry with you. LA is only seven hours away and the band travels there a lot anyway for tours and stuff. I would have found a way to see you."

Rosalina said "Nat would you mind if when the band goes to LA next week I stayed with my dad?"

Nat said "I don't mind at all Rosie? You need to still spend time with your dad and I understand that. This isn't going to be easy for you I know."

Rosalina said "I don't see it as something hard. I see it as my dad thinks is best for me. I trust my dad and it's not like I'll never see him again. I'll see him again in two weeks when we go on tour."

Nat said "Rosie don't get your hopes up. He might not be settled in before our tour. If that happens I don't want you to have a broken heart."

Rosalina ran away from Nat in tears. She knew that Nat was right but she had been telling herself that she'd see her dad in two weeks so she wouldn't miss him so much. She heard Nat calling her name. She turned to him and said "Nat sometimes I wish you wouldn't be so keen to point out the truth."

Nat said "Rosie I wouldn't have to point out the facts if you didn't live a lie and then get hurt. I love you too much to see you hurt again."


	4. if that's not love

_**If that's not love**_

_We've got the music in our blood. The magic ceases and then we're done. A magical feeling has begun. We've got the music in our hearts. The magic seasons and then we start._

Nat sat in the front seat of Rosalina's dad's truck. Rosalina reached her arm over the seat and set her hand on Nat's shoulder. He felt really bad for her because she just had to make a difficult choice.

When Rosalina's dad backed into Nat's driveway and parked so Nat could get out Rosalina wouldn't let go of his hand. Nat kissed her cheek and said "don't worry about a thing Rosalina. I'll tell Cooper what's wrong and he won't give you a hard time about rehearsal. If you need anything call me I'm always here for you."

Rosalina squeezed Nat's hand one more time and said in a voice so soft that Nat could barely here her "thank you for everything."

Nat called Cooper on his cell phone. Cooper answered on the first ring and said in a tired voice "what do you need Nat? Alex already told me that you and Rosalina were fighting because she was moving. When is she leaving so we have time to find a replacement for the tour?"

Nat said "she's staying here in New York Coop. Her dad is moving to LA. I called because she got so upset over the fact of leaving me that her asthma got so bad she passed out. Her dad told her that he was going to have her stay with her grandmother so she and I could still be together."

Cooper said "you woke me up in the middle of the night for that? What were you thinking? I need to sleep if I'm going to be able to figure out contracts and do other manger type things."

Nat said "Coop do think she loves me?"

Cooper said "what kind of question is that? She got really upset when she was going to have to be far away from you. If that's not love then I have no clue what is."

Nat said "I know that Coop but I always thought she'd love her dad more. I thought I was just a boyfriend and best friend."

Cooper yawned and said "Nat! Rosalina is in love with you. What more do you want from me?"

Nat laughed and said "when did you get so grouchy Cooper? I don't understand why she'd rather be with me than with her dad."

Cooper said "you know the answer to that one. She was away from you for six months and it nearly killed you. My best guess is she didn't want to hurt you even more. I'm sure she's going to miss her dad."

Nat hung up and climbed into bed. He thought about what Cooper had told him and knew he had to do something nice for Rosalina. In the morning Nat met Rosalina at her locker and said "hey Rosalina. I talked to Cooper and he said not to worry about rehearsal. All of us agree that it's important for you to spend time with your dad."

Rosalina hugged Nat and sadly said "my dad left this morning. He couldn't get a flight any later than noon."

Nat softly said "Rosie I'm so sorry. If you're up for practice then you can come. If you're not then it's no big deal."

Rosalina started to cry. Nat hugged her and rubbed her back. Then Rosalina said "I didn't even want to come to school today."

Nat smiled and said "I'm glad you're here though. You know that locket I gave you last night. You should put a picture of your dad inside."

Rosalina squeezed Nat's shoulder and said "that's the bell I'll see you after school."

Nat smiled at Rosalina and said "I love you Rosie don't forget that."

During rehearsal Nat noticed that Rosalina was far from alright. Half way through the song I miss my family she started to cry. Nat got up from his seat and hugged her. Cooper said "Rosalina take five ok. Nat can I talk to you for a minute privately I'm worried about Rosalina."

Nat followed Cooper outside and said "I told you when I called last night she was a mess. Her dad left this morning at 8:00. She didn't get to spend anytime with him at all."

Cooper said "I didn't think you meant that she was this bad. She's a mess Nat. Was her dad supposed to leave in the morning?"

Nat sighed and said "no Coop he wasn't supposed to leave until 8:00 pm. I think that's why she's so upset."

Cooper said "we have to do something nice for her. This is the hardest thing she's ever had to do."

Rosalina came back into the room and said "Tomas where's Nat?"

Tomas said "Cooper needed to talk to him. They'll be back in a minute Rosalina."

_If that's not love then what is? If that's friendship then what is? If that's not music then what is? Before you know it we're there. On top of the world it seems. I don't know who why or where but I can still hear the music._

Nat and Cooper came back into the room. Nat hugged Rosalina who was sobbing into her hands. He gently removed her hands from her face and said "Rosie I know you miss your dad but you're with people who love you."

Rosalina sniffed and said bitterly "the only people who can love you are your family. I hate the fact that you guys including you Nat keeping telling me that you are my family! You guys aren't my family and you aren't even my friends so shut up!"

Nat turned his back on Rosalina but Alex sadly said "Rosalina we were worried about you when you were crying. We forgive each other when we make mistakes. Dad says that the band is a family Rosalina. I see you as my big sister and if this isn't a family then I don't know what is."

Nat said gently "Rosie I know you didn't mean anything that you just said. Before you know it we'll be in LA. Then you can see your dad and hear the music ringing in your ears."

Rosalina hugged Nat and said "thanks for showing me that I was wrong. Alex is right a family isn't about blood. Being a family is about nothing more than friendship and love. Whenever we're on tour together I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Nat said "Alex what's your favorite part of being on tour?"

Alex said "playing the music and then many hours later still hearing it pounding in my head and in my heart. When I'm on stage it doesn't matter who's out there or where we're playing I still feel and hear the music.

Tomas said "Rosalina we're all here for you. We know that this is hard on you so if you need a few minutes during rehearsal to collect yourself just ask."

Rosalina smiled and said "thanks guys but I think that I'll be ok now."

Cooper said "can we at least get one song finished today?"

Tomas said "its midnight Cooper and it's a school night. My mom and Dad are going to kill me."

Nat gave Rosalina's hand a reassuring squeeze and said "you can use my phone to call your dad if you like. This way you can tell him goodnight and he won't seem so far away."

Rosalina started to cry and said "I can't Nat. If I call him feeling the way I do right now he'll feel guilty and regret moving. I'll just wait for two weeks and see him then. I guess I should walk home my grandmother is a worry wart and I don't want to give her a heart attack."

Nat said "Rosie I'll walk you home. First though I want you to have some hot chocolate and relax. Call you grandmother and let her know you'll be home in one hour."

Nat made Rosalina and himself some hot coco. Then he woke his dad and asked him to take everybody home. After everybody left and Alex had gone to bed Nat kissed Rosalina on the cheek and walked her home. Before Rosalina went inside she said softly "I love you Nat. Thank you for everything."


	5. seven things I hate about you

_**Seven things I hate about you**_

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared when I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome but we lost it. It's not possible for me not to care. Now we're standing in the rain and nothing's ever going to change until you hear the seven things I hate about you._

Rosalina and Nat were sitting on the curb waiting for the tour bus. Nat could tell that Rosalina was on the verge of crying. He put his arm around her and said "Rosie what's wrong?"

Rosalina said "it's nothing Nat. I talked to my dad last night."

Nat said "I thought you wanted to talk to him."

Rosalina said "Nat he called me last night and said he wanted me to meet my new step mom. He said that she has three children all girls about my age."

Nat said "how is that a bad thing? Your dad is getting married and you're going to have three step sisters. Why are you so upset Rosie?"

Rosalina said bitterly "how would you feel if your dad moved away leaving you with relatives and then tells you he's getting married? He and I had a pact that he wouldn't marry another again woman unless she and I got along. I just can't believe that he's really doing this to me."

Nat sighed and gently said "hey look at the bright side you won't be an only child anymore. You always talk about how much you wish that you could have a sister. Now you have three and you're close in age so you will have a lot to talk about."

By the time the rest of the band showed up Rosalina had a smile on her face and had pushed the idea of her dad getting married out of her head. Nat took Rosalina's suite case and put it on the bus along with his own. Then he and Alex went to go say goodbye to their dad. Rosalina got on the bus and took a seat near the back. She took a book out of her bag and tried to read.

The rest of the band climbed onto the bus and sat down. Nat sat down beside Rosalina and said softly "what are you going to tell your dad?"

Rosalina put her book down in her lap and said "I'm going to tell him the truth. I'm finally going to tell him how all the things he's but me through have made me feel."

Nat said "how's he going to take that? He loves you very much Rosalina."

Rosalina said "it's going to hurt but it has to be done."

_Your vain your games. You're insecure. You love me. You like her. You make me laugh. You make me cry I don't know which side to buy. Your friends are jerks. When you act like them just know it hurts. The seventh thing I hate the most that you do you make me love you._

When the tour bus stopped in front of the hotel the band was staying in. Rosalina said "Nat my dad said he'd meet me here and give me a ride to his new house. I don't see him anywhere should I call him or give him five minutes?"

Just then a tall blonde woman walked over to the band. She said "excuse me I'm looking for a girl named Rosalina? Her father said she'd be waiting for him at this hotel."

Rosalina said "I'm Rosalina but who are you?"

The woman laughed and said "I'm Mary Fisher your dad and I have been dating for two weeks. He asked me to pick you up because something came up at work."

Rosalina said "thanks for picking me up Miss Fisher. Nat I'll call you later ok."

Rosalina followed Miss Fisher to her car and put her suite case in the trunk. Miss Fisher said "so Rosalina your dad tells me that you are in a band. What's it called?"

Rosalina swallowed she wasn't sure how her dad's girlfriend would take the name. She caught her breath and said "it's called The Naked Brothers Band. It's a band that was started up by my best friend and boyfriend Nat Wolf. I've been a member ever since I was nine years old."

Miss Fisher's face turned the color of a red chili pepper. She said "Rosalina a band with a name like that is no place for a young lady. Now that you are 17 years old you need to settle down and focus on finding a great college. That is where your future lies not with a bunch of immature boys."

Rosalina felt her face grow hot with anger, hurt, and shame. She hated it when people insulted her friends. She kept her mouth closed and stared out the window so that Miss Fisher wouldn't see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

When the car stopped Rosalina grabbed her bag and waited for Miss Fisher to unlock the door. Miss Fisher gently said "Rosalina the guest room is down the hall first door on the left. I'll let you get settled and then we can talk some more. Do you like tuna fish? I'm guessing that you guys don't eat right on tour."

Rosalina quietly said "I'm allergic to tuna fish. I'm very proud of being in the band. They're like a second family to me and I find them to be very mature for their ages."

Miss Fisher said firmly "your father doesn't agree with you. He said he wanted you to stay here so you would come to your senses."

Rosalina stopped in her tracks and said "my dad had me stay behind in New York so I could be with them. He wouldn't have done that if he wanted me to leave the band."

Meanwhile Nat was sitting on the bed next to Alex. Nat sadly said "did you see how sad Rosalina was when she left?"

Alex said "give it a rest bro. Rosalina has a back bone and she knows how to stand up for herself."

Nat spoke gently and said "Alex she told me she doesn't want anybody else to know. If I tell you promise me that you won't say anything."

Alex said "Nat I know how to keep a secret. I never told anyone that you were in love with her."

Nat said "she's upset because her dad is getting married again. The woman that picked her up isn't just her dad's girlfriend. Rosalina is upset because her dad broke a pact."

Alex said sarcastically "he broke a pact that doesn't seem like her dad."

Nat sighed and said firmly "Alex you and I both know that her dad is a flake. I just never thought he'd break a pact with her. I've never seen her look so sad."

Alex said "are you sure that her dad is getting married? Maybe Rosalina's dad meant that he wanted Rosalina to meet her so he could see if they got along."

Meanwhile back at Rosalina's dad's house Rosalina was sitting in the kitchen trying to talk to her dad. Rosalina said angrily "dad I can't believe you! You say you want me to still be with Nat and then you call him immature and tell me I can't be in the band! I love him dad. Why are you siding with Miss Fisher?"

Rosalina's dad sighed and firmly said "I'm not siding with anyone. I agree with her it's not healthy for you to spend so much time with boys. I don't want you seeing Nat anymore he's too young and will only hold you back."

Rosalina sobbed "dad how could you? I love him and you said he was very mature for his age. You're just doing this because Miss Fisher doesn't want me to see him. I never thought you'd be this insecure. Why are you playing around with doing what she thinks?"

Rosalina's dad said "go to your room young lady! The subject is closed! I was going to let you sing in one last concert with the band but now you're grounded!"

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She ran into her room and slammed the door. After she had stopped crying she called Nat's cell phone. Nat answered on the first ring and said "Rosie what's wrong? Were you crying? I can hear you sniffling and I'm worried about you."

Rosalina caught her breath and said "Nat my dad say's that I can't sing with the band anymore. He says that he loves me and likes her. There was a time I would have believed that but not now."

Nat said "your dad can't do this! The band needs you and you need us. He makes you laugh and then he makes you cry. I don't know which side of him to buy sometimes. I love you and I still will even if you can't play with us."

Rosalina said softly "Nat thanks I needed that."

Nat laughed and said "that's my job Rosie. Try to talk to your dad and see if he'll change his mind. I have to go Alex needs help with I feel alone. I'll call you later alright I love you."

Rosalina's dad came upstairs and said gently "Rosebud maybe I was a little too hard on you. I love you Rosalina however I want to please Miss Fisher. I think that she's the one and she pushed me to forbid you to see Nat."

Rosalina said "dad do you have to marry her? She hates the band and doesn't think Nat is mature."

Rosalina's dad said "give her a chance Rosebud. I'm sure that you and Miss. Fisher will be the best of friends. What I wanted to talk about is you playing in the band."

Rosalina said "dad I already told Nat I couldn't play anymore."

Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud call him back. I talked to Miss. Fisher she was wrong to say those things to you. I want you to be happy and Nat makes you happy. I love you Rosalina. I'll take you to rehearsal in half an hour."

_It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say what I need to hear your sincere apology. When you mean it I'll believe it. If you text it I'll delete it let's be clear I'm not coming back. You're taking seven steps here._

When Rosalina's dad took her to the hotel she didn't talk to him the whole ride there. Rosalina's dad said gently "Rosebud I have to work late tonight. Miss. Fisher will pick you up when you guys are done here."

Rosalina snapped "I'm not coming home until you apologize! I have to go Nat's waiting for me and he doesn't even know that I can help!"

Rosalina slammed the car door shut and ran into the hotel room that the band was in. Nat kissed Rosalina on the cheek and said "I thought you weren't allowed to be here. I'm so glad you're here Rosie. Come here and sit with me for awhile. What did this Miss. Fisher say that made your dad want to have you leave the band?"

Rosalina buried her face in Nat's shirt and started to cry. Nat wrapped his arms around her and said "Alex grab a washcloth and get it damp with warm water. Hush Rosie there's nothing to get upset about. Is Miss. Fisher really that bad?"

Alex came back with the washcloth and handed it to Nat. Nat gently sponged the tears from Rosalina's cheeks and kissed her softly. Rosalina sniffed and said "this is so embarrassing. I need a Kleenex Nat I'm so sorry."

Nat spoke softly and said "you have nothing to be sorry about. Here blow your nose and dry your eyes. I love you Rosie no matter what."

Alex handed Rosalina a Kleenex and she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Then Alex said in a serious voice "Rosalina why did you start crying? Did we say something to upset you? I'm sorry if I did please don't cry anymore."

Rosalina said sadly "Alex you didn't make me cry. It wasn't Nat either who hurt me. I was crying because I'm in a silent fight with my dad. He only wanted me to quit the band because Miss. Fisher didn't think it was right for my future. I really hate that woman Nat. She told dad that you were holding me back."

Just then Rosalina's phone beeped saying she had a text message. Nat looked and said "Rosie your dad just sent you a text saying he was sorry."

Rosalina took her phone and deleted the text without even reading it. Then she threw her arms around Nat and started crying again. Nat spoke in a voice that was both gentle and firm and said "Rosie look at me. Call your dad and talk to him I'm sure he's really sorry."

Rosalina wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and said "I'll call him Nat. I want to have some privacy through."

Nat and the rest of the band went to go get something to eat and Rosalina called her dad. Her dad answered on the first ring and said "hey Rosebud I'm really sorry. I should have given you fair warning about Miss. Fisher before you came down. I promise that from now on there won't be any secrets."

Rosalina said "I'm sorry to dad. I overreacted a little to the idea of you getting married again. I love you dad. Can you promise me that we'll still spend time just the two of us?"

Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud I'd love to but I can't. I'm getting married in seven days and need to spend time with your stepsisters."

Rosalina said "dad the concert is in seven days. You promised me that you'd be there just like always."

Rosalina's dad said gently "my wedding is at three in the afternoon. What time is your concert? I think that I can do both if I plan this right."

Rosalina said "the concert is at three. Dad don't worry I'll just tell Nat that I can't play. Your wedding should be about you and Miss. Fisher."

_When compared to all the great things that would take too long to write I probably should mention the seven that I like. Your hair, your eyes, your old levies, you make my laugh you make me cry I guess that's both I'll have to buy. Your hand in mine when I'm in your arms everything's alright. I'm finally with the one I know. The seventh thing I like the most that you do you make me love you._

Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud this concert is important to you. I want you to sing with you friends."

Rosalina said "dad I have an idea. Maybe we can both be happy I just have to talk to Nat first."

Rosalina's dad said "tell me your idea Rosalina."

Rosalina said "would you mind if the band played in the wedding?"

Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud that sounds like a great idea. I love you so much. I took the rest of tonight off to spend just you and me."

Rosalina hung up and smiled Nat came into the room and hugged her. He said "things alright between you and your dad now Rosie."

Rosalina said "he actually took time off to spend with me. This is too good to be true. Nat would you mind playing at my dad's wedding?"

Nat said "of course not Rosalina. I'll just have to let the others know and see if they're ok with it."

Rosalina kissed Nat and smiled at him. Then her dad came to pick her up. When Rosalina went out to the car with her dad she said "dad what did you want to do?"

Rosalina's dad said "it's up to you Rosebud. I was thinking dinner and a movie but if you want we can go bowling."

Rosalina sighed and her dad gave her a hug. Then she said "I don't care what we do as long as we're together. When you hold my hand you make everything alright."

Rosalina's dad said "let's have dinner and then go bowling. Then we can burn off the food we eat."

Rosalina smiled and said "I think I'm finally with the one I know. I love you dad thank you for spending time with me."


	6. Make some noise

_**Make some noise**_

_It's easy to feel like you're all alone to feel like nobody knows. The great that you're the good that's inside you is trying so hard to break through. Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly. You won't know if you never try. I will be there with you all the way you'll be fine._

Alex came into the room and said "Nat is Rosalina ok? I'm worried about her she's my friend to Nat."

Nat said "Alex Rosalina is my girlfriend. I want you to stay out of it and let me help her."

Alex started to cry and ran from the room. Jesse saw Alex running from the hotel room he and Nat were sharing and wanted to know what was wrong. When Alex got closer to her she saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jesse sighed and said "Alex what's wrong? Did Nat say something that upset you? Why don't you stay in my room tonight?"

Alex ran into Jesse's arms sobbing. Jesse rubbed his back and said softly "Alex sometimes older brothers can make you feel alone and small. The important thing to understand though is that you have a lot of greatness inside of you that's trying to break through. There will come a time when you need to lift off and fly and you won't know if you never try to stand on your own."

Alex sighed and said "I've always leaned on Nat and the band. I'm afraid to stand on my own."

Jesse spoke gently and said "Alex listen to me. I'm not going to leave you if things get rough you can always lean on me."

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough. Don't give up there's nothing wrong with just being yourself. That's more than enough so come on and raise your voice. Speak your mind and make some noise._

Later that night Alex tried to talk to Nat again. Nat said "Alex this isn't something you're strong enough to handle. It's great that you want to help Rosalina but you can't."

Alex closed his eyes and said "Nat I've helped Rosalina before by just being myself. I'm tired of being told that I'm too young or not strong enough! I've kept my mouth shut long enough and I'm going to stand for it anymore!"

Nat gently said "Alex I'm sorry. I've been so worried about Rosalina I forgot about the most important person in my life. Come here I think you need a hug. Thanks for speaking your mind and raising your voice."

_You want to be known. You want to be heard. You want to know you are beautiful. You have so much to give some change you want to live. Shout it out and let it show. You have a diamond inside of your heart a light that shines bright as the stars. Don't be afraid to be all that you are. You'll be fine. You can't just sit back and watch the world change. It matters what you've got to say. There's no one else who can stand in your place. Come on it's never too late  
_Three days later the band was getting ready to play at Rosalina's dad's wedding. Rosalina came running into the rehearsal room crying. Alex went over to her and said "Rosie you ok? I know girls cry a lot but we're trying to rehearse here."

Nat pulled Rosalina into a hug and said in a soft voice "Rosie you look great in that dress. Why are you crying?"

Rosalina sobbed "there's not going to be a wedding. She and dad got into a huge fight last night. Dad just told me that Miss. Fisher is moving out tonight."

Nat kissed Rosalina's damp cheeks and said "your dad did the right thing. He kept his pact and didn't marry her when you didn't get along with her."

Rosalina sniffed and said sadly "I'm such a terrible person Nat. I didn't even give her a chance just because I didn't want to share my dad. Now my dad is unhappy and it's my fault."

Nat sighed and said "you had a reason not to like her. She tried to make you and I have to break up. This isn't your fault Rosie your dad finally got a back bone."

Rosalina buried her face in her hands and pulled away from Nat. Alex put his hand on Rosalina's shoulder and gently said "Rosalina my brother's right. You aren't a terrible person. You have a heart of gold and it's so bright you try too hard sometimes to let the world see it."

Rosalina sighed and said "Alex how did you know just what to say?"

Alex said "I don't know I just hated seeing you cry."

Nat said "Rosie you thought she was the one didn't you? Your dad will find the right woman when the time is right. Hey since our concert isn't for two hours why don't you and I grab some lunch."

Tomas scowled and said "the rest of us are hungry to. Has her beauty made you blind? You have friends to who also want to spend time with you Nat."

Nat laughed and said "of course you guys can come to. You guys really don't think that I'd ditch you for Rosalina do you."

Tomas snapped "maybe I've had enough of standing in Rosalina's shadow! Whenever something needs to be done you have to get Rosalina's opinion first! I've had enough of this Nat! I'm leaving the band and never speaking to you again!"

Alex watched Tomas walk out of the room they were practicing in. Tears rolled down his cheeks he didn't know what to say. The band was his whole world and it was changing faster than he could keep up with it.

Nat set his hand on Alex's shoulder and said "Alex you always have something to say. How can you stand back and let the band fall to pieces?"

Alex started to cry even harder. In between sobs he said "you don't care what I have to say. You always tell me that I can't speak my mind because it doesn't matter what I have to say."

Cooper sighed and said "Alex we do care what you have to say. What you want to say could help convince Tomas to rejoin the band. Please speak up Alex raising your voice right now could save our family. I want you to think about talking to Tomas at least."

Alex sniffed and said "it's too late guys. Even if I wanted to speak out Tomas already quit and he won't come back. I'm sorry Nat I let the whole band down. Maybe I should leave to and you can find a new drummer to stand in my place."

Nat put his arm around him and said "we could never replace you Alex. The band is a family and family never leaves someone behind. You didn't let anyone down and it's never too late to mend a friendship."

Alex hugged Nat and said "thanks I needed that."

Nat said "right now we need to get Tomas back. Cooper you know LA better than the rest of us where do you think Tomas would go?"

Cooper said "there's a beautiful lake shore where when the sun sets it's the most relaxing thing I've ever seen. I think Tomas might have gone there to clear his head and relax."


	7. When you're gone

_**When you're gone**_

_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cried. The days feel like years when I'm alone and the bed where you lie is made up on your side. When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Rosalina was sitting on the guest bed in her dad's house. Her dad came into the room and said "Rosebud did you find Tomas?"

Rosalina buried her face in her pillow sobbed. Her dad pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair gently. Rosalina moaned "no dad and that's what scares me."

Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud sometimes things happen and there's nothing that can change it. You're going back to New York in the morning right."

Rosalina sniffed and said "we're going to have to. Jesse is going to stay and look for Tomas though. I hope he's alright where ever he is."

Meanwhile David was sitting beside Alex who was crying softly. David sighed and said "Alex Tomas will be fine I promise. I want you to try to get some sleep ok. We're flying home in the morning I'll be right here I promise."

Nat came back into the room with Cooper and said "come here Alex. I love you little brother."

Alex hugged Nat and said "can we all sleep together tonight?"

Nat said "if you lie down and close your eyes yes. I'll be over to turn off the light in a minute."

Alex lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. He heard Nat and the others talking late into the night. Cooper said "Nat LA is a huge city. The chances of us finding him are very slim. Our plane leaves at five am and its midnight now. I want to try to get some sleep."

Nat yawned and then climbed up on the bed beside Alex. He wrapped his arms around Alex and held him very tight. In the morning everyone got up and packed their things. Alex walked over to Jesse and said "you'll write to us right woman. Please come home soon Jesse."

Jesse hugged Alex, Nat, Qaasim, and David tightly and then she said "Alex I'll be home after I find Tomas. I'll write to you everyday I have the chance."

Rosalina's dad dropped her off at the hotel. Before she took her bag out of the trunk she gave him an extra long hug. Rosalina's dad smiled and said "call me when you land in New York ok Rosebud."

Rosalina walked into the hotel and found the room that Nat was in. Nat hugged Rosalina and sighed loudly. Rosalina said "please tell me you and Cooper found Tomas."

Nat frowned and said "I wish I could tell you that Rosie. Jesse is going to stay here and keep looking for him. Hey don't cry Rosie. Tomas wouldn't want you to cry."

Alex said "guys I found something! I saw it yesterday but I didn't say anything because I didn't think it mattered."

Nat took the piece of paper from Alex it was a map. Nat said "Alex this might be where he is. Thank you for showing this to me."

Cooper looked at the map and said "Nat I know this place. It's a huge concert hall I know how to get there but its six hours away."

Rosalina said "we can catch another plane home. If there's a chance of finding Tomas then it's all worth it."

Cooper said "when did you start caring about Tomas so much? I thought you hated him Rosalina."

Rosalina said "I realize now that I need him just as much as I need Nat. We have to find him Cooper please."

Nat hugged Rosalina who was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Then he said "Coop look at Rosalina. I love her and her heart is broken. We have to find Tomas Cooper."

Cooper sadly said "Nat don't you think I know that. Tomas is my friend to I'm worried about what kind of trouble he's got himself into. Rosalina we'll find him ok I promise."

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take. When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing to. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok I miss you._

Nat and the others followed Cooper to the concert hall. They searched for hours before Cooper said "guys I don't think we're going to find him."

Rosalina buried her face in Nat's shoulder and sobbed hard. Nat sighed and said "Rosie it's late we should head back to the hotel and get some rest."

David wiped away a tear from his cheek and said "Tomas always knew what to say to make everything better. I don't want to believe that he's truly gone. He was my best friend and I loved him like a brother."

David started to say something more but fell to the ground crying. Qaasim, Nat, Rosalina, Alex, Jesse, and Cooper knelt down on the floor and pulled David into a tight group hug. Nobody spoke for a long time and then Rosalina said "when Tomas walked away I counted the steps that he took. Its eighteen steps from the center of the room to the door I just can't believe that those eighteen steps would be the last time I'd ever see him. Tomas always gave the best group hugs because he squeezed so tight. He always had a smile on his face so he made feel better when I was sad. I miss him with the pieces if my broken heart."

_I've never felt this way before. Everything that I do reminds me of you. The clothes that you left they lie on the floor. They smell just like you I love the things that you do. We were made for each other now and forever I know we were._

The band went back to hotel and tried to practice. Nat said gently "Rosalina that's the wrong chord. I show you again ok here this is what it should sound like."

Rosalina set her bass down and buried her face in her hands. Nat sighed he wished that there was something he could do for Rosalina. He moved closer to her and gently stroked her hair while she sobbed softly into her hands.

Cooper said "Nat maybe we should call it quits for tonight. Practice is making Rosalina miss Tomas even more."

Rosalina found one of Tomas's shirts and began sobbing uncontrollably into it. In between sobs she said "it still smells like him. I miss him so much Nat."

Nat sadly said "I know Rosie I know. Alex get me a damp wash cloth, a glass of water, and make sure the wash cloth is cool not hot or warm."

Alex handed the things to Nat and sat down beside David who was still crying. Nat held Rosalina in his arms and said "you miss him don't you. When I asked the guys about you joining the band the only one who didn't mind was Tomas. You two were made to play together I could see it from day one. Here drink this and wipe your face it'll be ok Rosie."

Rosalina drank the glass of water and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Alex said "group hug"

Rosalina, Jesse, Nat, Cooper, and David smashed together in a tight a hug. Nat waited until they pulled apart before he said "ok we should really get some sleep. Alex you can sleep in between me and Rosalina."

Alex climbed into the bed and Rosalina lied down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Nat lied down on the opposite side of the bed and put his arms around both Rosalina and Alex. When the first morning light came through the window of the room Cooper got up and finished packing. Half an hour later he woke the rest of the band up and Jesse hugged everyone one last time before they took a taxi to the airport.

Before Alex left the room he said "Jesse be safe ok. Please call us as soon as you hear anything about Tomas. I love you Jesse."

Alex followed Nat and the rest of the band outside and got into the taxi. When the band got on the plane Nat heard Alex sobbing softly. Nat said in a gentle voice "Alex Tomas will be back with us soon. Jesse will find him and everything will be ok."

Alex leaned into Nat's arm and said "how do you know? Even if Tomas is alright he quit the band. I don't think he'll come back and the band will never be the same without him."

Rosalina said "none of us really know if Tomas is ok Alex. The reason Nat can say that is because he hasn't lost hope."

When the plane landed in New York City Rosalina called her dad so he knew that she was safe. Rosalina took a cab with Nat and Alex so she could get to her grandmother's apartment. Nat hugged Rosalina tight and whispered in her ear before they pulled apart "Rosie I love you so much. I'm sorry you had such a rough week things will get back to normal I promise."

_All I ever wanted was for you to know that everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can barely breath I need to feel you here with me. I miss you._

Rosalina went back into the apartment tears stinging her eyes. She missed both her dad and Tomas so much it was almost unbearable. Her grandmother called from the sitting room "is that my baby Rose? Come and sit down I haven't seen you in a week. You must be hungry I'm sure they didn't feed you enough on the tour."

Rosalina fought back tears and said "I'm not hungry grandma. Nat took me for a big breakfast before we left. I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap."

Rosalina's grandmother said in a concerned voice "Rosalina honey what happened on this trip that made you so upset?"

Rosalina bit her lip to keep from crying and said "nothing is wrong. I just need to take a nap and unpack."

Rosalina ran into her room and threw herself on the bed and cried until she could barely breathe. She missed Tomas and wanted to feel his arms around her when the band had another group hug. She also wanted something else though. She wanted to be able to tell him that whenever she sang with the band she sang with her heart and soul.

Rosalina closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down. She sighed and spoke into the sky "please god let Tomas be ok. He's my best friend and I miss him so much."


	8. somewhere out there

_**Somewhere out there**_

_Some where out there beneath the pale moon light someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight. Some where out there some ones saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big some where out there. Even though I know how very far apart we are it helps to think we're wishing on the same bright star._

Back in LA Tomas was hiding in the garnet room above a store. He had been living there for three weeks. The store owner allowed him to stay on the condition that he would sweep the store and perform various odd jobs for him.

Tomas was very happy with his new life for the most part. Then one afternoon Jesse came into the store. She looked very tired and sad Tomas was sweeping up when she came in. Jesse didn't notice him as she walked over to the clerk and asked in a sad voice "excuse me sir. My name is Jesse I help out with the Naked Brothers Band."

The clerk said "listen lady I don't have time to deal with nut jobs like you."

Jesse placed her hands on her hips and said "you are going to listen to me buddy!"

The store clerk backed away and said in a mildly frightened voice "take it easy lady. What can I help you with?"

Jesse took a deep breath and said "the band was on tour here three weeks ago and one of the members quit and ran away."

The store clerk said "are you the kid's mother?"

Jesse blinked back tears of frustration and said "I'm not his mother I'm the band's tutor. Those kids were in my care and now one of them is lost. If anything happens to Tomas I'll never forgive myself."

The store clerk sighed and said "do you have a picture of the kid? If you do than I'll post it in the store window."

Jesse handed the clerk a picture of the band and pointed to Tomas. Tomas looked up from sweeping and said "sir do you mind if I take my break now?"

The clerk said "go ahead you worked very hard today why don't you take the rest of the night off."

Tomas went into the garnet and lied down on the make shift bed that he'd made for himself. He tried to go to sleep but he heard Jesse crying as she left the store. Tomas thought about something he hadn't thought about in the three weeks he'd been hiding. Tomas thought about the band and his family.

Meanwhile back in New York Alex was sitting with Nat trying to sleep. Nat said "Alex I know you're worried about Tomas. Jesse will find him but until then just don't lose hope okay."

Alex sniffed and said sadly "I miss him so much Nat. I hope that Jesse will find him soon."

Mr. Wolf came into the bedroom and said "it's time for bed boys."

Alex sighed and said "dad have you heard anything from Jesse? I hope Tomas is alright. I really miss him."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex even though Tomas isn't with you he makes wishes on the same bright stars. I want you to make a wish and then go to sleep."

Nat hugged his dad and then climbed into bed. Alex lied down and then said "dad if Jesse finds David do you think he'll join the band again?"

Mr. Wolf smiled at Alex and said "I don't know but you can't lose hope that he will come home. I love you both boys now get some sleep."

_When the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. Somewhere out there if love can see us through then we'll be together somewhere out there out where dreams come true._

Meanwhile back in LA Tomas had just woken up from a nightmare. The wind blew so loudly it seemed to moan and it shook the walls of the garnet. Tomas closed his eyes and wished that his mom was there to give him a hug and tell him it would be alright.

Tomas couldn't believe that the band had left without him. He hadn't really wanted to quit. He just felt that Nat cared more about Rosalina then he did about his friends. In order to make himself feel better he remembered that the same sky was seen in New York.

Tomas made a wish on the brightest star in the sky and fell asleep. He made up his mind that first thing in the morning he would join the band again. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jesse. Jesse answered her phone just before it cut to voicemail.

Jesse said "Tomas oh my god are you ok? I could kill you. You scared the living daylights out of everyone especially Alex and Nat. Where are you Tomas?"

Tomas said "I'm staying in a garnet above the corner store you went to yesterday. I'm scared Jesse. I want to come home and be in the band again. Do you think that Nat will let me?"

Jesse said "I'll be right there Tomas. I don't know if Nat will ever let you back into the band. Rosalina was pretty broken up when we could find you. However if love can see you guys through I think you guys have chance."

After Jesse picked Tomas up at the store she called Nat and let him know that Tomas was safe. When Nat got off the phone he woke Alex up and said "you got your wish Alex. Jesse found Tomas and he wants to come back to the band."

Alex said "Nat will you want Tomas to come back? I know he hurt Rosalina really bad when he ran away. I think that love deservers a second chance."

Nat said "you're right Alex but you need to get some sleep."

Alex said "I don't want to sleep until Tomas comes home. Do I really have to go back to sleep Nat?"

Nat yawned and said "yes you do Alex. We have school in the morning so close your eyes. I promise that Tomas and Jesse will both be here safe and sound before bedtime tomorrow."


	9. someone's waiting for you

_**Someone's waiting for you**_

_Be brave little one make wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up though no one is near. Someone's waiting for you. Don't cry little one. There be a smile where a frown used to be._

Rosalina was trying not to cry. Her dad had always taught her to be brave. She couldn't believe that her dad called off the wedding. Every night ever since she was very little she wished that her dad would marry someone who would love her.

Nat called Rosalina's cell phone and noticed that she was crying. Nat sighed and said "Rosalina don't cry. Tomas is safe and Jesse is bringing him back to New York."

Rosalina sniffed and said "that's not why I'm crying. I was hoping that I would finally have a mom."

Nat said "Rosie I'll be right over just please don't cry."

Nat went over to Rosalina's house and said "Rosie why won't you smile? I guess I'll have to sing to put that smile on your face."

Rosalina sniffed and said "what are you going to sing?"

Nat smiled and sang _"your smile your way your beauty your kindness. Your humor your love keeps me on the ground."_

Rosalina hugged Nat and said "thanks I needed that. I love you Nat."

Nat said "Rosie I know what you're going through. After Crazy Betty left I wanted dad to get married."

Rosalina smiled slightly and said "you're still waiting for a mom aren't you?"

Nat said "see I got you to smile. I knew that song would help."

Rosalina asked "how do you stand it? I've waited for dad to find the right woman for years less than you and I'm ripping out my hair."

Nat said "I just hold my head up and tell myself that there's a woman out there waiting to love me and Alex. There's someone who's waiting for you as well Rosalina your dad just hasn't found her yet."

_You'll be part of the love that you seek someone's waiting for you. Always keep a little prayer in your pocket. You're sure to see the light. Soon there'll be joy and happiness and you little world will be bright. Have faith little one until your hopes and your wishes come true. You must try to be brave little one. Someone's waiting to love you._

Rosalina said "after dad got divorced when I was really young I'd see you with your mom and want to be part of that love. I was jealous of you Nat because you had a mom and I didn't."

Nat sadly said "Rosalina mom used to tell me that if I needed her to keep a prayer in my pocket and I'd know she was there. I'm sure that your dad will find happiness soon and your world will be bright."

Rosalina hugged Nat and said "are you sure Nat?"

Nat said "yeah Rosie I'm sure. You just need to have faith that someone's waiting to love you. Do you think you can go to sleep now?"

Rosalina sighed and hugged Nat tighter and said "I'm scared that dad might never speak to me again."

Nat said "Rosalina you must try to be brave because someone is waiting to love you. I love you so much Rosalina. I hope with all my heart that you find someone to love you."

Rosalina said "I already have the perfect family and the most loving boyfriend in the world. Please sleep up here beside me tonight Nat."

Nat sighed and climbed up on the bed beside Rosalina and kissed her. Then he said "make a wish before you go to sleep."

Rosalina closed her eyes and said "I already have my wish. I just hope you never change Nat."

Nat laughed and said "I would never dream of changing Rosalina. You better not change either."

Rosalina fell asleep in Nat's arms and for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed and truly happy. When Alex woke up that morning he realized that Nat wasn't in his bed. Alex was just about to go take a shower when Nat climbed in their bedroom window.

Alex said "Nat where were you?"

Nat said "I spent the night with Rosalina. She was having a rough night and I couldn't leave her alone. Alex we need to get dressed for school."

Alex whined "Nat I don't want to go to school. I want to be with dad when he picks up Tomas and Jesse from the airport. I've really missed them Nat. It's been three weeks since the band was in LA. I want to be able to hug Jesse and Tomas both as soon as they get here."

Nat said "Alex dad already told us that we need to go to school. He doesn't want Tomas to be overwhelmed and feel like he has to rejoin the band right away."

Alex finally agreed and got dressed for school. At the end of the day Alex and Nat quickly ran home and hugged both Tomas and Jesse. Jesse said "Alex I missed you so much."

Tomas said "I'm sorry about running away from the band. You guys are my family and I guess I forgot about it for awhile. I would like to sing with you guys again if you'd let me."

Nat smiled at Tomas and said "family never leaves people behind. Tomas I'd be glad to have you back with us. Music hasn't been the same without you Tomas."


	10. concrete angel

_**Concrete Angel **_

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday she hides the bruises with the linen and lace. The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

Five months later the band was back in LA again. Rosalina's dad was finally getting married. Rosalina was very happy because she was finally getting a mom. Rosalina stood beside her dad at the altar and watched her new mother walk down the isle.

Later that same day Rosalina's dad said "Rosebud I'm thinking about moving back to New York. Your mom used to live in our old house and wants to move back there."

Rosalina said "that's great dad! When do you think you'll be back up?"

Rosalina's dad said "I don't know Rosebud. I'd say best case is we'll be back in New York in four weeks.

Four weeks later Nat noticed a change in Rosalina. She was always wearing the same dress and when ever he put his arm around her she would shy away. One afternoon Rosalina's teacher noticed something was wrong with her. Rosalina sat by herself and wouldn't talk to anyone.

At lunch the next day Nat sat beside Rosalina and asked "is something bothering you?"

Rosalina sighed and said "it's nothing Nat. I promise nothing is bothering me."

Nat shrugged his shoulders he knew something was bothering Rosalina. He spoke gently and said "I can see right through your mask. Other people can't see your pain because you hide it but I know you too well."

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm sometimes she wishes she was never born. Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes it will be too late._

Rosalina dreaded going home and the band knew it but they didn't know why. Rosalina's new stepmother was abusive. The reason the band didn't know was whenever they were around she was kind and treated Rosalina like her own daughter.

Rosalina kept it a secret from everyone and sometimes she wished that she had never been born but she didn't want to worry Nat. One night Mr. Wolf heard someone crying. It made him nervous so he just ignored it and turned out the light after checking on Nat and Alex.

Rosalina's step mother's beating had been worse than usual that night and she had a feeling she wouldn't live to see the morning sun come through her window. She took a piece of paper out of her notebook after her stepmother had left the room and wrote a note to Nat and another one to her dad.

In the morning Nat went to walk with Rosalina to school and heard her dad crying. He went inside and saw that her dad was kneeling in front of Rosalina's lifeless body. Nat stifled a scream and tried hard not to cry.

Rosalina's dad handed him a note written Rosalina's hand. The note read _"Nat I love you so much you've made my dreams come true. By the time you read this I will most likely be dead. My stepmother killed me tonight and as I lie here on the floor writing this I know this will be a peaceful end and I will finally be loved."_

_A statue stands in a sheltered place an angel girl with an upturned face. Her name is written on a polished rock a broken heart that the world forgot. Through the wind and the rain it stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't raise above but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved concrete angle._

Two days after Rosalina's death Nat and the rest of the band stood in a place sheltered by trees and the sun was just setting behind the hill. Nat however wasn't thinking about the beauty he was thinking about why they were there. The band was there to bury Rosalina. Nat stood up and asked Rosalina's dad if he could speak.

Rosalina's dad sadly said "Rosalina would want you to say a few words."

Nat sighed and said "Rosalina you were strong and brave. Sometimes you were too strong and tried to take on more then you could handle. We all miss you even Tomas cried a little when I told him. I guess what I'm trying to say is we all love you and you were unfairly pulled away from us too soon. Rest in peace my beautiful concrete angel."


	11. soon you'll come home

_**Soon you'll come home**_

_All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be if we were together. Let's pretend that you're far away. Let's say you write to me and you promise in your letters that you'll come home come home to my heart._

Three days after Rosalina's death Alex was looking at old pictures of her with the band. He wished that she was still here beside him. He tried not to let Nat see him sad. He remembered that when Rosalina wrote letters saying that she missed the band with her whole heart.

_When you come home we'll never be apart. If I keep dreaming of you start believing its true soon you'll come home to my heart. Soon you'll come home soon you'll come home soon you'll come home to my heart._

Nat came into the room and said "Alex dad told me to talk to you. I know you miss Rosalina and its ok."

Alex said "Nat Rosalina isn't that far away. She promised that when she returned from her trip she'd always be in our hearts. Rosalina is home in my heart. I'm sick of everybody telling me she's never coming home."

Nat said "Alex its ok to miss her. I miss her too and I know it's hard."

Alex said "Nat if we just believe that she'll come home she'll never truly leave the band."

Nat hugged Alex and said "Alex you can't hide how you feel. If you keep doing that you'll eventually crack. I love you bro and if you need me I'm here for you."

Alex started to cry and said "why did she have to go? I miss her so much Nat."

Nat said "Alex didn't dad tell you what happened to Rosalina?"

Alex sniffed and said "no dad said you would tell me. Why did Rosalina die Nat?"

Nat sadly said "Alex Rosalina's step mom was abusive. Remember three days ago dad came in to check on us because he heard crying in the middle of the night."

Alex said "I knew something was wrong with her. She hated going home when her dad wasn't there."

Nat said "Alex I knew something was up to but she wouldn't let me in. This wasn't your fault Alex. Rosalina wouldn't want us to be sad though she would want us to keep playing."

Alex sobbed "Nat this isn't fair. I wish I could have done something to stop this."

Nat said "Alex I know but let's try to get some sleep ok. Maybe there is a way we can do something."

Alex said "I never really got to say goodbye. You said something at her funeral I didn't ever show her how much her friendship meant to me."

Nat said gently "Cooper wants to hold a special concert at the place she was buried. He wants to give the money that we raise to Rosalina's dad. I told him I wanted to talk to you first."

Alex nodded and said "I'd like to do that. I'm sorry you lost your girlfriend."

Nat said "Alex I'm ok. I was just worried about you. You've lost interest in playing drums and other things you used to love. We all miss her Alex but you can't stop living just because you loose somebody. I learned that a long time ago when mom died."

Alex climbed into bed and sighed. Nat turned out the light and fell asleep. Later he heard Alex crying in his sleep. He got out of bed and held Alex's hand tightly. Alex woke up sweating and screaming. Nat sighed and said "another nightmare Alex? Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex sniffled and said "yeah. In the dream I saw Rosalina die. I've been having the same nightmare for three days now. Why did this have to happen?"

Nat spoke gently and said "Alex this didn't have to happen. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. When these things happen it's hard to understand why. I want you to try to get some sleep ok. I love you Alex."

Alex sighed and said "Nat will I always feel like this?"

Nat said "you'll always miss her Alex. Rosalina was a big part of your life. She was a big part of the band. All of us miss Rosalina very much but in time that pain will get a little less."

Alex lied down and went back to sleep. In the morning Cooper called Nat's cell phone and said "Nat I need to know are we doing the concert or not."

Nat said "I talk to Alex and he wants to perform. I think it's a great idea but I want to make it private."

Cooper said "Nat you can't make money on concerts that are closed to the public."

Nat said "I mean I don't want just random fans showing up. I just want Rosalina's friends and family as well as a few fans."

Cooper sighed and said "Nat we can't charge her friends and family."

Nat yawned and said "I know that. I just want tonight to be away for everyone to say goodbye. If we make some money great either way I don't really care."

Alex heard Nat and Cooper arguing and woke up. Nat said "Cooper I have to go. Alex just woke up."

Cooper said "alright Nat. I'll meet you at seven for one final rehearsal."

Nat got off the phone and said "Alex did you sleep ok? I talked to Copper and said that we're doing the concert."

Alex sighed and said "yeah I slept ok. What time is rehearsal?"

Nat said "it's at seven tonight. Alex what music should we play tonight?"

Alex said "how about fly away. Rosalina loved that song it always made her smile."

Nat sighed and said "do you think I should play your smile?"

Alex said "yeah your smile meant a lot to Rosalina. I think she'd want you to play it."

Mr. Wolf came upstairs and said "Nat Kayla is downstairs. She wants to talk to you."

Nat said "I'll be down in a minute."

When Nat went downstairs and said "Kayla what's up?"

Kayla said "I heard about what happened to Rosalina. I'm so sorry this must be very hard on you."

Nat said "yeah I just can't believe it happened. I noticed a change in her but I didn't try to get her to tell me."

Kayla spoke gently and said "a few months ago you told me that just because things didn't work out didn't mean they were my fault."

Nat said "that was different Kayla. Rosalina needed help but didn't know who to turn to. I could have helped her but I didn't. Now she's dead! Tell me how this isn't my fault?"

Kayla sighed and gave Nat a hug. Then she said "you loved Rosalina with all your heart. If you could have done something you would have. Stop blaming yourself that's just going to make you miss her more. Would you like to go out for pizza?"

Nat said "Kayla I can't. It's a special night for the band. Alex would never forgive me if I wasn't there."

Kayla said "Nat what is going on? Cooper wouldn't have scheduled a concert three days after Rosalina's death."

Nat said "this concert is different. It's to honor Rosalina. The only people who will be at the concert are Rosalina's friends and family."

Kayla sighed and said "I'm sorry Nat. I'm being selfish you just lost your girlfriend and I just tried to ask you out. I'll just go I'll see you are school Nat."

Nat grabbed Kayla's arm and said "you don't have to leave. It was nice for you to come over. It's just been very hard these past three days. I miss Rosalina very much. Maybe we can go out for pizza next week sometime."

Kayla smiled and said "thanks Nat you're really sweet."

Nat blushed when Kayla kissed him. Then he pulled back and said "Kayla it's too soon. I should go check on Alex. I'll see you at school."

Kayla watched Nat walk away with tears running down her cheeks. She knew that she had been wrong to kiss Nat. Now she was afraid that she ruined her friendship with him. She left the house without saying goodbye to Mr. Wolf.

Later that night the band gathered around Rosalina's grave site with her friends and family. Cooper sighed and said "we are here tonight to pay tribute to a very special bass player, friend, and sister. This concert is our way of saying goodbye to Rosalina."

After they finished playing Nat noticed that Alex was crying. Cooper gave Alex a hug and said "it's ok Alex. We all miss her."

Alex sniffed and said "I'm sorry Nat. I need to pull myself together."

Nat spoke gently and said "Alex just keep believing that she'll come home. We'll see her again and everything will be ok."

Alex sobbed "you kissed Kayla Nat. How can you say everything will be ok if you're in love with someone else?"

Nat said "Alex I didn't kiss Kayla. Kayla kissed me and I asked her to leave afterwards. Nothing's changed Alex. I still love Rosalina."

Tomas said "the band is still going to play."

Alex sniffed and Jesse hugged him. Then she said "Alex Shh it'll be alright. We are a family and family never falls apart."

Nat said "you guys can head back to the bus if you want. I'm just going to ask her something."

After everybody left Nat said "Rosalina I know you can't here me. Kayla kissed me and asked me out. I'm not saying that I don't love you. All I'm saying is that if you really loved me you'd let me go."

Nat stood up and walked back to the bus. He felt better and hoped that one day Rosalina would once again come home to his heart. Alex had his head on Jesse's chest and was crying softly. Nat sat down beside them and said "Jesse should I ask Kayla out? I know it's too soon right now but should I ask her to be my girlfriend in the future?"

Jesse ran her fingers through Alex's soft curly hair and said "Nat that's your choice. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Nat said "Jesse I would like some help here. I don't want to be single for the rest of my life but I don't want to be disloyal to Rosalina."

Jesse sighed and said "oh I get it you feel guilty for letting Kayla kiss you right after Rosalina died. Rosalina would want you to happy. She wouldn't want you to turn Kayla down just because she and Kayla got off on the wrong foot."

Nat managed to crack a small smile and said "you're right Jesse. I just don't want to hurt Alex. I think he's taking what happened to Rosalina harder than I was."

Alex stirred in his sleep and moaned "Jesse don't die."

Jesse gently put her hand on Alex's shoulder and whispered "I'll be right here. Just close your eyes Alex."

Alex relaxed when he felt Jesse's hand on his shoulder. Nat said "Jesse you should wake Alex up. We'll be back at the house soon."

Jesse shook Alex gently and said "hey little man time to get up. Did you sleep ok?"

Alex nodded and said "Nat I think you should ask Kayla out."

Nat said "Alex thank you. Hey wait how did you figure out that I wanted to?"

Alex said "I was sleeping. That doesn't mean that I'm not able to hear you."

Nat said "Alex if you weren't my brother I'd choke you. I'll ask her out tonight and the best part is she plays bass. We won't have to worry about finding a new bass player."

Alex said "Nat can you wait a few weeks? I still miss Rosalina."

Nat smiled and said "I can do that little brother. However she did want to go for pizza tonight. If you and the rest of the band comes to then it's not considered a date."

Alex said "I could go for some pizza. Call her Nat I want you to be happy. Just promise that you won't forget Rosalina."


	12. why

_**Why**_

_Every time I have a thought a memory of all the bad things that you did to me everybody talks everyone was shocked. It nearly broke my heart when I heard that it was all wrong. Why did you do it? Why did you say it? I want to know. Why'd you say it all again?_

A week later Kayla was sitting on her bed thinking. Nat had just asked her out and she wasn't sure he really wanted to date her. She remembered what Nat had done to her five months ago. After he had broken up with her the entire school wouldn't leave her alone. Even the teachers were making comments that she'd been dumped by a famous rock star.

She had a lot of questions that she wanted answers to. She wanted to know why Nat had broken up with her only to ask her out again. She also wanted to know why Nat said he had no interest in her and was now flirting with her.

Kayla had no clue about why Nat was doing this to her but she refused to be treated like this again. After Nat broke up with her Kayla felt like her heart nearly split in half. She couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Nat Wolf would cheat on her. She blamed herself for the break up for many months and was just now starting to heal.

_It wasn't about the truth. It wasn't about the lie. It's just the fact that you made me cry. You didn't even try. I really want to sigh I'm sorry but I have to say goodbye. You made me cry. You didn't even know that you made me cry._

Kayla really did love Nat but she didn't think that she could go out with him right now. She called Nat and he answered on the third ring. He said "hey Kayla what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Kayla sighed and said "nothing's wrong Nat. I just don't think that I can go out with you right now. You were right it's too soon for you."

Nat spoke gently and said "Kayla you asked me out last week and I said we could do something this week what happened?"

Kayla started to cry and said "Nat don't you remember what happened five months ago?"

Nat said "I remember and I said I was sorry. Kayla what happened a few months ago please put it behind you. I want to start over."

Kayla sighed and said "Nat do you want the truth?"

Nat said "Kayla why don't you want to go out with me?"

Kayla sadly said "Nat you broke my heart. I didn't care about the fact that you didn't love me. I didn't care that you cheated on me for six months. That's not what hurt me. The reason that I won't go out with you is you made me cry. I spent many months crying and dealing with the fact that it was my fault."

Nat sighed and gently said "Kayla stop I never wanted to hurt you. I just wasn't fair for me to dump Rosalina after all we'd been through."

Kayla screamed "just shut up! Don't feed me that garbage! What makes it ok for you to go out with me now?"

Nat said "Rosalina's dead Kayla. Even though I will always love Rosalina that doesn't mean I can't love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I have another question for you."

Kayla sniffed and said "what?"

Nat said "would you like to be in the band? We need a new bass player and I think you'd be a good choice."

Kayla spoke softly and said "give me time to think. I don't want to take Rosalina's place. I love you Nat but I think we both still need time to heal. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Nat hung up and sighed. He didn't know he'd hurt Kayla that bad when he broke up with her. Alex came into the bedroom and said "Nat did you ask Kayla about being in the band?"

Nat said "Alex Kayla and I both need time to heal. She's still mad and hurt about how I broke up with her. She loves me but she doesn't want to take Rosalina's place."

Alex said "what are we going to do about a bass player?"

Nat sighed and said "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now I'm just taking things one day at a time."

Alex nodded and hugged Nat. Later at rehearsal Mr. Wolf came upstairs and said "Nat Kayla's here. She said you wanted to talk to her. Should I have her come back later or do you want to take a break?"

Nat said "Cooper do you mind if I talk to her?"

Cooper said "Nat your date can wait five minutes."

Nat said "this isn't about our date Coop. We got into a little fight and she said she needed time to think."

Cooper said "alright but make it quick. We have a lot of work to do."

Nat nodded and ran downstairs. Kayla was standing in the kitchen she smiled at Nat and hugged him. Nat said "Kayla we have Rehearsal right now. I can talk but only for a few minutes."

Kayla didn't say anything she just hugged Nat tight. Nat sighed when he saw traces of tears on her cheeks. He said "Kayla why don't we sit down in the living room."

Kayla nodded and still didn't say anything. Nat led her into the living room and sat down on the purple couch. Kayla scooted closer to Nat and rested her head on his shoulder. Nat was confused but he didn't pull away.

Nat asked "Kayla what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Kayla burst into tears and buried her face in her hands. Nat pulled her close and said "Shh its ok. I don't know what's wrong but you'll be ok."

Nat waited until he was sure that Kayla had stopped crying before he said "do you want to meet the guys?"

Kayla sniffled and said "Nat I can't. I'm so sorry."

Nat said "Kayla you know Alex and Tomas. We go to school with them remember. You don't have to be afraid."

Kayla stood up and said "Nat you don't understand. I was hurt when I was a small child. Ever since I haven't really trusted anyone you're then only guy I've truly trusted since I was eight."

Nat didn't know what to say. He just pulled Kayla close to him and kissed her on the cheek. When he did speak he said "Kayla what happened? Who would ever want to hurt a smart and sweet girl like you?"

Kayla sobbed "I was raped when I was eight. I don't know who the guy was he always wore a mask. Ever since I haven't been able to trust guys you're the first one who's made me feel safe."

Nat sighed and said "Shh Kayla you're alright. The guys won't hurt you I promise. Tomas might be a goofball but he's harmless and same goes for the rest of them. If you want you can even have Rosalina's standing spot which is right next to me."

Kayla sniffled and said "Nat thank you. I shouldn't have told you all this I barely know you. I'll let you go rehearse. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Nat grabbed Kayla's hand before she could walk away. Then he said "Cooper can go jump in a lake for all I care. Right now you're upset and frightened. I'm not letting you leave like this."

Kayla threw her arms around Nat and kissed him. Nat blushed and said "I love you Kayla. I won't let anybody hurt you."

Kayla stayed in Nat's arms not saying anything for a long time. Then Cooper came downstairs and said "Nat I told you to be quick about talking to her and now you're holding her in your arms."

Nat snapped "Cooper Kayla was hurt badly when she was a child! Just thinking about what that pain in the ass did to her makes me sick! I'll be upstairs in a minute. I just want to make sure that Kayla is alright."

Kayla buried her face in Nat's shoulder and cried softly. Cooper just stared at the two of them and then said "Nat never mind rehearsal. I haven't seen you like this with a girl since Rosalina. She must be very hurt for you to hold her like this."

Nat sighed and said "Cooper I'll explain later. Thanks for understanding. Shh Kayla it's alright. No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. I won't let anyone hurt you. Hush Kayla you're alright."

Kayla eventually cried herself to sleep in Nat's arms. Alex came downstairs and said "Nat is Kayla ok?"

Nat shook his head and said "Alex Kayla doesn't trust easy. She was hurt when she was very young. I have to use the bathroom could you sit next to her just so she doesn't wake up."

Alex nodded he wanted to know why Kayla didn't trust easy but the look on Nat's face said it would be a bad idea. He sat down on the couch beside Kayla until Nat came back. When Nat came back into the living room he said "Alex I need you to carefully stand up. I'm going to slide around you and get her head back in my lap."

Alex stood up as carefully as he could but Kayla was frantically kicking in her sleep and she kicked Alex in the face. Alex screamed and jumped back. Nat clamped his hand over Alex's mouth and whispered "you can't scream like that. Are you ok? It looked like she kicked you really hard. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth. Is dad home yet?"

Nat removed his hand from Alex's mouth and slid around him and sat down with Kayla's head in his lap again. Alex thought for a minute and said "yeah dad's home. Nat is Kayla ok?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex remember when ever Rosalina would cry I would hold her in my arms? Do you think I'd do this with any other girl so soon if she wasn't really upset?"

Alex said "Nat what happened to her?"

Nat spoke firmly and said "Alex go get dad. I'll explain everything to you and the rest of the band tomorrow."

Alex got up and went into his dad's room. Mr. Wolf said "Alex is everything ok son?"

Alex said "Kayla fell asleep in Nat's arms and she was crying. Nat said he wanted to talk to you."

Mr. Wolf said "I'll be right down. Tell Nat to wake Kayla up and I'll drive her home. Did Nat tell you what was bothering her?"

Alex shook his head and said "it must have been pretty bad though."

Mr. Wolf sighed and said "what do you mean?"

Alex said "she was having a nightmare and kicked me in the face. I wish I could do something to help her."

Mr. Wolf hugged Alex and said "well we can't help until we know what's wrong. I'm going to go talk to Nat about that right now. It's really late Alex why don't you go to bed. I'll be up to say goodnight in a minute."

Alex went into his room and tried to fall asleep. He was worried about Kayla. When Mr. Wolf came to say goodnight Alex was still awake. Mr. Wolf said "Alex I need to talk to you. What happened to Kayla is a very sad thing. There're some things you need to understand."

Alex looked at his dad and said "what happened to her?"

Mr. Wolf sighed and hugged Alex close to him. Then he said "she was abused Alex. The only difference is that the type of abuse Kayla suffered didn't kill her. This frightened her and made her unsure of whom she could trust."

Alex started to cry and Mr. Wolf hugged him tighter. After Alex stopped crying he sniffled and said "dad why would someone do this? First Rosalina and now Kayla I don't understand why."

Mr. Wolf sadly said "Alex I don't know. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. If those people live tough those rough times they become a stronger person inside. Now try to get some sleep ok Alex. I love you son."


	13. because you loved me

_**Because you loved me**_

_For all those times that you stood by me for all the truth that you made you made me see. For all joy you brought to my life for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true for the all love I find in you. I'll be forever thankful baby._

The next morning Nat called Kayla and said "I wanted to tell the guys about what happened last night. They won't do anything I promise."

Kayla started to cry and said "Nat please don't. I never told anyone about what happened. I barely know your friends I haven't even told my father."

Nat spoke softly and said "Shh it's alright. The only reason I want to tell them what happened to you is so they know to be careful when you join the band."

Kayla sobbed "Nat I don't want them to be careful. I don't want them to treat me any differently then they treated Rosalina. I'm afraid that if I tell people they'll treat me different and they won't want to be my friend."

Nat sighed and said "my friends aren't like that. If you want you can be with me when I tell the guys. Please don't cry anymore Kayla."

Later Nat picked Kayla up and then called the band. Cooper showed up first and said "Nat am I intruding on something? I can't wait outside if you wanted to finish having fun with her."

Nat looked down at Kayla's shirt and saw that the buttons on her blouse were undone. Kayla saw this to and pulled away from Nat. Nat softly said "Kayla I didn't undo those. Please listen to me. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

Kayla sniffled and said "I know it's just so hard. I'm sorry Nat I just can't do this. I'll call you later."

After Kayla left Cooper asked "what's wrong with her? I've never seen a girl cry so much. I always teased you and Rosalina like that."

Nat said "you can't tease Kayla like that. She was raped when she was eight. That's why she doesn't trust people easy. That's why I called you over because I wanted to make sure that when she joined the band comments like that weren't made."

Cooper put his head in his hand and said "Nat I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her. She seems to trust you for the most part. What makes you any different?"

Nat sighed and said "I don't know. She just said that I made her feel safe. I have to call her and make things right."

Nat called Kayla and said "Kayla I'm sorry. Cooper didn't know he didn't mean anything by it. I wanted to tell the band because they used to tease Rosalina like that. I knew that those jokes would upset you. I hate it when you cry. I love you Kayla and I hope that you'll be in the band soon."

Kayla sighed and said "I love you to Nat. I overreacted to what Cooper said. I know you didn't unbutton my blouse. Thanks for helping me see the truth. I've always dreamed of being in a band one day. Thanks for making that dream come true."

Nat said "we have rehearsal in a few minutes. If you want I could come over and get you."

Kayla said "I don't know any of your music. I'd probably slow you down. I'll just come and listen to this one."

Nat sighed and said "you can't learn your part if you all you do is listening to it. How about if you listen to the songs the first time through and then you play your part in the songs you know."

Kayla said "I'll be ready when you get here. Thanks for everything Nat I love you."

_You're the one who held me up and never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all. You gave me wings and made me fly. You touched my hand and I could touch the sky. I lost my faith you gave it back to me. You said no star was out of reach._

When Nat came back from picking Kayla up the rest of the band was there. Tomas said "hey Kayla you look nice in that blouse. Nat is she playing with us today?"

Nat put his arm around Kayla and said "she's our new bass player. She doesn't know the music though so we need to go slow."

David said "I'll teach her if you want."

David offered to shake Kayla's hand and she shied away. Nat hugged her and said "you're alright. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you. David I'll work with her. Kayla stop crying you can't read the music if you're crying."

Kayla wiped the tears away from her eyes and said "I'm sorry Nat I just had a flash back. God I hate those!"

David said "Nat what flash backs is she talking about? If I upset her I'm sorry."

Nat sighed and said "you didn't upset her. Things just happened in her past that were very difficult."

Cooper said "what song do you want to play first?"

Kayla said "I love your song I indeed can see. When I was little I heard it and it gave me strength."

Nat said "I'll teach you the bass part it's really easy to play. Come here Kayla."

Kayla sat down beside Nat and Tomas handed her the bass. Nat set Kayla's fingers on the bass frets and said "your hands are really cold. Here let me warm them up for you."

Nat took Kayla's hands in his and rubbed them together. Then Kayla said "Nat I don't think I can do this."

Nat sighed and said "I'll be right here. You're going to stay and learn your part. I know you can do this. I'm not going to let you fall I promise."

After rehearsal Kayla hugged Nat and said "thanks for holding me up."

Nat kissed Kayla and said "I wasn't going to let you walk out on your dream. You're a great bass player. If Rosalina was still with us she'd agree with me."

Kayla sighed and rested her head on Nat's chest. Then she said "you still love her don't you. I can't compare to Rosalina and I shouldn't try."

Nat lifted Kayla's face up gently and said "hey don't you start crying again. Yes I still love Rosalina but that doesn't mean I don't love you with all my heart. Don't ever loose faith that I love you."

Kayla blinked back unshed tears and said "Nat I should head home."

Nat took Kayla's hand and said "no you're not going anywhere."

Kayla sighed and said "when ever you hold my hand I feel like I'm flying. Your music gave me strength to keep on trying. I don't ever want to loose my wings."

Nat kissed Kayla and said "don't worry about that. I meant it when I said I was going to help you through everything. I love you Kayla. Now let's go downstairs Jesse ordered pizza."

_You stood by me and I stood tall. I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me. I don't know that much but I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you._

Later that night had a strange dream about Rosalina. **In the** **dream** **(they were at her junior prom. Nat walk towards Rosalina and put the corsage on her dress. When he did this Rosalina started to cry. Nat pulled her into a hug but she pulled away and screamed "you don't love anymore! I can't believe you'd replace me with another girl! You said I was your concrete angel! Goodbye forever Nat I'll always remember the days you loved me!")**

When Nat woke up Alex was standing over him. Alex said "Nat are you ok?"

Nat wiped the tears from his eyes and said "Rosalina thinks I've replaced her with Kayla. I shouldn't have asked her out ten days after Rosalina died."

Alex put his arm around Nat and said "you can't break up with Kayla. You promised her you'd help her through everything. I don't know much about love but what I do know is that Kayla is blessed because she is being loved by you."

Nat sniffed and said "I know you're right Alex. It's just so hard to say goodbye."

Alex hugged Nat and said "Rosalina wouldn't want you to feel bad about asking out another girl. It's never wrong to fall in love."

Nat nodded and said "thanks Alex. I'm sorry that I woke you. I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

_You were always there for me the tender wind that carried me a light in the dark shinning your love into my life. You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you._

Over the few weeks Nat and the rest of the band noticed a change in Kayla. She wasn't as afraid anymore. She laughed when Tomas slipped up and accidentally pulled down her pants.

During one rehearsal Cooper said "Nat would you mind playing the song Rosalina? Kayla says that's one of her favorites."

Nat stood up and left the room. Alex put his hand on Kayla's shoulder and said "he's been having dreams about Rosalina. He feels guilty about replacing her with you."

Kayla stood up and said "I'm going to go home. Cooper I'm sorry but this just isn't working."

After Kayla left Cooper said "Alex this isn't good. She was doing so much better. What's Nat going to say when I tell him that Kayla quit."

Alex sighed and said "I'll go talk to Nat. He's probably really upset those dreams he has about Rosalina are pretty bad. He doesn't even like it when dad mentions her name."

Cooper sadly said "Alex talking isn't going to help Kayla. The only one who ever really made her feel better when she was sad was Nat. If Nat finds out that we're the reason she quit he'll kick all of our asses."

Meanwhile Kayla was sitting on her bed. She picked up her phone and called Nat. Nat answered on the third ring. Kayla felt her heart break when she realized he'd been crying. She took a deep breath and said "Nat I'm sorry I didn't know."

Nat said "Kayla I'm not mad at you. I just miss Rosalina so much. Wait how are you calling me if you're downstairs with the band?"

Kayla sighed and said "Alex told me that you felt guilty about replacing Rosalina. You've been so nice to me Nat that I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Nat spoke gently and said "Kayla my brother lied to you. I'm very happy that you're in the band. I'll come and pick you up in a minute."

When Nat got to Kayla's house Kayla ran into his arms and kissed him. Nat sighed and said "hey don't cry. I'm sorry about what my brother said to you. I want to make it up to you."

Kayla went to go inside and fell on the sidewalk. She stood up and cried out "ouch I think I hurt my ankle. I don't think I can put weight on it."

Nat said "I'll carry you."

Kayla winced when Nat picked her up and carried her into her house. When they got back inside the house and set her on the couch. Then he rolled up her pant leg and looked at her ankle.

Nat said "that's pretty swollen. I'll go get you some ice."

Kayla smiled at Nat and said "thanks I'm so sorry that I'm clumsy. I don't mean to be it just happens."

Nat grabbed a hand towel and some ice. Then he came back and put the ice on Kayla's ankle. He sat down next to her and said "this might hurt for a second. I'm going to lift ankle on my lap so you can elevate it. That should help with the swelling."

Kayla whimpered softly when Nat moved her swollen ankle. Then she said "thank you it doesn't hurt so much anymore thanks to you. I've never had anyone be so nice to me."

Nat nodded and said "be quiet for awhile Kayla. I just want you to rest. Do you mind if I use the phone to call the guys and let them know rehearsal is over for today?"

Nat called the band and Cooper answered the phone. Cooper said "Nat what's going on? Is Kayla in the band or out?"

Nat said "she's in but call in quits for today. Kayla hurt her ankle and she can't put any weight on it."

Cooper sighed and said "alright but what are we going to do about the song Rosalina?"

Nat said "I can't play it right now. It makes me sad to even think about it."

Cooper said "Nat eventually you're going to have to play that song. The fans love it and so does the record company."

Nat sighed and said "I got to go Coop."

Nat hung up and asked "Kayla how's your ankle? We should probably take the ice off it and wrap it in a dressing."

Kayla said "it still hurts if I try and move it."

Nat said "this might sting a little. I'm going to pick it up and then wrap it tightly in a dressing so you can put an ankle brace on. Where's the first aid kit?"

Kayla said "it's in the bathroom medicine cabinet. Thanks again Nat."

Nat went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Then he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Kayla. Kayla only winced slightly when Nat lifted her leg up off his lap. Then Kayla asked "can you sing to me it might hurt less?"

Nat smiled and began to sing _"I indeed I indeed can see everything will be alright. Everything will be ok. You just got to hold on tightly. You just have to say in the mood."_

After Nat wrapped Kayla's ankle he said "there that's better. You'll just have to stay off your feet for a while. Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I promised dad I'd be home by eight and it's almost nine."

Kayla hugged Nat and said "do you have to leave?"

Nat smiled and gently said "yeah I have to get home. I'll call you tomorrow and check on you."

Kayla started to cry and wrapped her arms around Nat. Nat kissed Kayla and softly said "hey it's alright. I'll get you everything you need so you don't have to get off the couch and I'll call dad and stay until you fall asleep."

Kayla wiped her eyes and said "thank you Nat."

Nat called his dad and said "dad Kayla hurt her ankle earlier and she can't walk on it. Do you mind if I stay until she falls asleep?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat it's a school night. I know you feel bad about what happened to her but you can't drop everything to take care of her. You can stay for another half hour but then I want you to come home."

Nat hung up the phone and said "Kayla I can only stay for half an hour. I'll go get your nightgown and you can change. How many pillows do you want? I can grab those while you get changed."

Kayla said "I'll take my two feather pillows that are on my bed. My night gown is under one of the pillows. Thanks Nat I'm sorry I was so clumsy."

Nat smiled at her and said "Kayla this wasn't anybody's fault. Now get comfortable and lie down. How many blankets do you want?"

Kayla lied down and said "there should be two quilts on the bed. Could you bring those down for me please?"

Nat grabbed everything and sat down beside Kayla. Then he said "I have to head home soon. Do you need anything else before I leave?"

Kayla scooted closer to Nat and said "I need a hug and a goodnight kiss."

Nat gave Kayla a kiss and hugged her. Then he stood up and said "Kayla I'll see you at school tomorrow."

_You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith because you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me._

The next day at school Nat saw Kayla limping. He sighed and hugged her. Then he said "you really should have a brace on that. If you keep walking on it sideways it's never going to heal. I'll carry you to the nurse."

Kayla nodded and Nat carefully picked her up. When they got to the nurse's office Nat sat her down in a chair and said "excuse me my girlfriend hurt her ankle and she needs a brace."

The nurse looked at Kayla's ankle and said "it's not just sprained it's broken. She needs to go to the hospital. How long ago did she break it?"

Nat heard Kayla crying softly and he put his arm around her. Then he said "she broke it last night. I didn't think that it was broken so I didn't do much except wrap it and have her stay off her leg."

The nurse said "Kayla is there someone who can take you?"

Kayla was crying so hard she couldn't talk. Nat said "my dad can take her. I just have to call him. Kayla Shh you're going to make yourself sick. I promise my dad isn't going to hurt you. He's harmless a little crazy but completely harmless."

Kayla sniffled and said "Nat I don't like being alone with strange men."

Nat sighed and said "I'll see if I can go with you ok. My dad won't be too happy but I'll see if I can go alright."

The nurse called Mr. Wolf and said "sir your son Nat's friend needs to go to the hospital. I was wondering if you'd be willing to take her."

Mr. Wolf said "yeah I'll take her. Tell Nat to get his things I get the feeling she's not going to let me get near her unless Nat's with us."

The nurse hung up and said "get your things Nat. Your dad said that you're going to go with them."

Kayla brushed away her tears and smiled at Nat. Then she said "thanks for taking care of me."

Nat said "I'm your boyfriend it's my job. I promise that when you can't see I'll be your eyes. I'm never going to leave you Kayla."

Kayla sighed and said "Nat my ankle really hurts."

Nat kissed her and said "it'll be better soon honey ok. Just take a deep breath and count to ten."

When they got to the hospital and Kayla's name was called she clung tightly to Nat's arm. Mr. Wolf said "we'll be right here when you come out alright."

Kayla reluctantly let go of Nat's arm and was led into the x- ray room. The doctor said "Kayla this might sting a little. I'm going to slowly move your ankle around so I can get pictures of the break."

Kayla winced when the doctor picked up her leg and put it on the table. Then it happened she started shaking and everything went black. She heard the cold familiar voice calling her name and saw him chasing her.

Then the voice slowly became more gently and warm. When Kayla opened her eyes Nat was standing over her. His eyes were full of concern he took her hand and said softly "Kayla it's alright. You're in the hospital."

Kayla looked down at her ankle and saw that she had a cast on. The doctor said "I've had people have some pretty strange dreams when they're put to sleep for surgery but yours young lady are pretty intense."

Kayla started to cry and Nat hugged her very tight. Then he said "doctor how bad was the break?"

The doctor said "it was broken in two places and we had to break it again so it would heal properly. Don't blame yourself though kid. The important thing is she's going to be fine."

Kayla stopped crying and said "Nat thank you for taking care of me. I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nat smiled and said "I'm just glad you're ok. Now let's check out of this place and go home. Cooper wants to have a full rehearsal. God I don't want to be rude but are your flash backs really that bad? You hit me and called me an asshole."

Kayla sighed and said "Nat I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want to tell you. The same thing happens with everyone I become close to."

Nat kissed her cheek and said "you didn't hit me that hard. I'm not mad at you either I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me."

Mr. Wolf met the two outside and said "Kayla how's your ankle?"

Nat sighed and motioned for his dad not to talk. Kayla scooted closer to Nat and sadly said "how much does the band know?"

Nat said "Kayla we've blocked this already. The only one who knows exactly what happened is my dad. I made sure not to tell them too much. I never wanted to hurt you. Kayla I need you to have faith in that alright."

Kayla didn't say anything. Nat put his face in his hands and prayed that he hadn't made things worse. When they got to the apartment Mr. Wolf opened Kayla's door for her and helped her get out of the car. Nat carried her inside the apartment and laid her gently on the couch.

Cooper saw Nat and said "what happened to you? Did a fan go nuts and hit you when you said you had a girlfriend?"

Nat said "not now Cooper I'm not in the mood. I feel like I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. Her ankle wasn't just sprained or bruised it was broken in two places. On top of that I left her alone in the hospital with the doctor and she started having awful nightmares."

Cooper sighed and said "Nat this isn't your fault. Remember when Rosalina said that dating is about taking a person at their worst and their best? Even when Kayla's at her worst and is crying and having flash backs of whatever happened to her you still mange to see her at her best. It takes a very special person to do that."

Nat heard Kayla crying on the couch and said "Cooper if Tomas said or did anything to hurt her I'm going to kick his ass."

Nat went into the living room and saw Alex sitting next to Kayla holding her hand. Alex said "Nat what did I do wrong? She was crying so I went to comfort her and she hit me."

Nat sighed and put his arm around his little brother. Then he said "There're some things about Kayla that people need to understand. The things she says and does aren't always her fault. Sometimes she forgets that we're her friends."

Alex sighed and said "so I didn't do anything wrong? Tomas told me to stay away from her. Why would you ever turn away from someone who was crying?"

Nat thought for a second and then said "Alex did dad tell you what happened to her?"

Alex sadly said "he said she'd been abused like Rosalina."

Nat hugged Alex tighter and said "yes except what happened to Kayla didn't kill her. Alex it's ok. What happened to Kayla will eventually make her a stronger person. I'll talk to her. Go play with Lucky and E.T."

Nat walked over to Kayla and picked her up in his arms. Then he said "Kayla my brother isn't going to hurt you. I know what you went through was hard and painful but you can't just push everyone and everything away. Alex is really hurt by the fact that you don't trust him. He used to help Rosalina all the time when she was sad."

Kayla just sobbed harder and buried her face in Nat's chest. Nat gently pushed her away and said "you can't always rely on me. You have other friends to Kayla who want to help you. I'll be in the music room when you're ready."

Kayla watched Nat walk away tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand why Nat had talked to her like that. He promised that he'd always be there for her no matter what.

During rehearsal that day Cooper pulled Nat aside and asked "where is Kayla? This is the second rehearsal she's missed in two days."

Nat said "she doesn't trust Alex Cooper. That doesn't sit well with me. Even when Rosalina was being beaten she still trusted Alex and the rest of us until the end."

Cooper said "she did and at the same time she didn't. If she would have completely trusted us then she'd still be here."

Nat stood up and snapped "Cooper shut up! I can't stand the fact that everybody thinks that it's wrong for me to expect her to be just a little bit like Rosalina. Cooper I don't feel like rehearsing anymore today. I'm going to bed! Alex have dad take Kayla home please I can't look at her right now."

Cooper waited until Nat was out of earshot before he said "this isn't good. Nat misses Rosalina so much that he's filling the hole she left in his heart with Kayla. He really isn't going to like it when I tell him that at our next concert he has to play the song Rosalina."

Tomas said "Cooper how long have you known this? Normally you tell us things like this way ahead of time."

Cooper sighed and said "I've known for ten days now and I just was waiting for a minute when I could talk to Nat alone. I know this is going to be hard on him but what the record company wants they get."

Alex put his head in his hands and said "we can't let Nat break up with Kayla."

Qaasim said "Alex Nat is obviously not happy. Forcing them to stay together would break his heart."

Jesse heard the screaming and said "what is going on?"

Alex ran into Jesse's arms sobbing. The anger that had been on her face when she entered the room was replaced with concern and tenderness. She pulled him close to her and whispered "Shh Alex what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? Why don't you come downstairs with me and we'll have a glass of milk ok."

Alex nodded into Jesse's chest and she led him downstairs. When Alex had stopped crying Jesse softly asked "Alex what's bothering you? It's ok you can tell me."

Alex sadly said "Kayla doesn't trust me. I don't understand why though. I've never done anything to hurt her. Jesse have I ever done anything to hurt you?"

Jesse sighed and said "Alex look at me. You are the kindest person I've ever met. You've never done anything to hurt anyone. Kayla just doesn't see that yet. Give her time and show her the love that's inside of your heart. I'm sure that she'll see the Alex that we see. Do you think you can go to practice now?"

Alex nodded and said "thanks Jesse you always know how to make a person feel better."

Jesse sighed and said "I learned it from you Alex. When I was hurting inside after that jerk Abdul dumped me you wrote me a beautiful song that made me feel ten times better. I don't think I'd be the person I am today if you hadn't loved me."

Alex hugged Jesse and asked "do you mean that?"

Jesse nodded and said "I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Now you need to head up to rehearsal. I'll see you later ok."

Alex got up from the kitchen chair and kissed Jesse on the lips. Then he said "I love you woman don't ever change."


	14. cry

_**Cry**_

_I'll always remember it was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon. You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside. It was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry._

Kayla was sitting on the couch thinking about what Nat had said. She realized that she had been being selfish. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. With a large amount of effort she climbed the stairs and went into Nat's room.

Nat was sitting on his bed crying. He missed Rosalina so much it was killing him. However he had to put on a brave face for Alex. Now he felt the tears that he'd been holding back for ten days spilling down his cheeks.

When Kayla saw Nat crying she was shocked. She stood there for a long time not sure what to say. When Nat's sobs became less intense Kayla walked over to him and softly said "Nat you ok?"

Nat shook his head and patted the space on the bed next to him. Kayla sighed and pulled Nat's head into her lap. She couldn't believe that Nat had hidden away so much sadness. When she looked into his eyes she saw herself spending the rest of her life with him. She felt ashamed of herself for crying about something that had happened when she was a child when Nat had lost the girl of his dreams and hadn't cried at all until now.

Eventually Nat stooped crying and said "Kayla you shouldn't have come upstairs. I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."

Kayla sighed and gently whispered "you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I might have been hurt when I was little but you lost so much more. I didn't know that she meant so much to you."

Nat put his head in his hands and said sadly "she was a very special person in my life. I'm never going to forget her. Oh god what am I doing? Kayla I'm sorry this why I tend to keep my feelings to myself."

Kayla sighed and kissed Nat lightly on the cheek and said "it's ok. You need to talk about your feelings or they boil up inside you and explode. Do you feel any better?"

Nat sighed and said "I'm just taking things one day at a time. I love you Kayla but I think we should just be friends right now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you out. I just didn't think it would be this hard."

Kayla nodded and said "I understand I should call my dad. Nat are you sure that you're ok?"

Nat looked up and said "yeah I'm fine. If you just give me a second to compose myself I'll take you home. Kayla I'm sorry this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I never meant to hurt you. You'll still be in the band right?"

Kayla sighed and said "yeah I just need to go home. My ankle really hurts and I need to put it up. Climbing the stairs was probably not the brightest idea."

Nat put his arm around Kayla and said "can I show you something? I meant to give this to Rosalina but since she's not here I want you to have it."

Kayla smiled at Nat and said "Nat what is it?"

Nat sighed and said "if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Nat handed Kayla a small wrapped package. Kayla opened it and gasped. Inside was a small music box in the shape of a heart. Nat said "that's not all of it. The key to start the music is a necklace. Here let me put it on you."

Nat took the gold chain and put it around Kayla's neck. Kayla smiled at Nat and hugged him. Then she said "Nat are you sure you want me to have this?"

Nat's face fell he took a deep breath and asked "what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Kayla sighed and said "I love it. Nat the reason I'm asking is because you made this out of love for Rosalina. I don't want to take that love away."

Nat took Kayla's hand and said "I couldn't have put all the love I had for Rosalina in one box. I want you to take it because I love you very much Kayla. I just need sometime to heal. Thanks for understanding Kayla and thanks for letting me cry."

_It was late in September and I'd seen you before. You were always the cold one but I was never that sure. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make everything alright._

Nat after took Kayla home he flopped on his bed and sighed. He remembered the night he'd realized that Rosalina was the one. **(He was sitting at the playground and saw Rosalina crying on the bench. He wasn't really sure why but he wanted to hold her and make everything ok. Nat took a deep breath and said "Rosalina are you ok?"**

**Rosalina looked up at Nat and sobbed "No my boyfriend just broke up with me. He said I didn't spend enough time with him because of the band."**

**Before that moment Nat had never seen Rosalina cry and the rest of the band made fun of her saying that she had no feelings. Nat however wasn't so sure he knew that Rosalina had a big heart somewhere and was glad that she'd chosen that moment to show it.)**

Nat was snapped from his flash back by Alex standing at the door to the bedroom. Alex sighed and said "Nat are you ok?"

Nat said "come here Alex. I'm not mad at you ok. I just really miss Rosalina. This isn't easy for me. Now let's head downstairs so dad doesn't worry about us."

Alex hugged Nat and said "Nat when do you think Kayla will trust me?"

Nat said "I don't know but hopefully she'll see that you and the rest of the band aren't going to hurt her. I know that it hurts you that she doesn't trust you. You just have to be patient with her. Eventually she'll come around Alex. Thank you for trying so hard to help her."

When Nat and Alex went downstairs Mr. Wolf said "boys Jesse told me to let you know that she won't be working for us anymore. She didn't think that you needed her anymore and her sister was sick. Alex she told me to tell you she wanted you to be strong. She's going to miss you boys very much and she's very proud of the way you've grown up."

Alex ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He couldn't believe that Jesse was leaving them. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry. Then he heard a knock on the door. Alex stood up and screamed "go away!"

Jesse heard that and started to cry. She didn't realize that Alex would take her leaving that badly. She knocked on the door softly again and said "Alex we need to talk. My plane doesn't leave for Phoenix for another hour. I don't want to leave when you're mad at me."

Alex snapped if you really loved me you wouldn't leave at all! Jesse I can't believe you!"

Jesse pushed open the door and softly said "Alex my sister is sick. I have to go see her I'm sorry that you found out like this. I wanted to talk to you myself but then you started crying and I couldn't do it."

Alex buried his face in his pillow sobbing. Jesse quietly walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. Alex's body shook with sobs as Jesse ran her fingers through his curly hair.

An hour later Mr. Wolf came into the room and said "Jesse you ready to go I don't want you to miss your plane. Don't worry about Alex he'll understand eventually. I'll drive you to the airport if you want."

Jesse ran her fingers through Alex's hair one more time before she stood up and sadly said "goodbye Alex I'll miss you."

Alex just sobbed harder into his pillow. Jesse felt awful but she had to spend time with her sisters and her mom. Before she left Jesse hugged Nat one more time and said "take care of Alex for me. You're a good kid Nat I'll miss you. Keep playing your music alright."

Nat sighed and said "Jesse Alex is really hurt. He loves you it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Jesse burst into tears and ran to the car. Mr. Wolf said "Nat how could you talk to Jesse like that. She doesn't want to leave you boys anymore than you want her to leave. Now I have to take her to the airport go get Alex to calm down."

Nat went upstairs and said "Alex Jesse just left. I'm sorry."

Alex lifted his head and said "I didn't even say goodbye. She's just playing a joke right Nat?"

Nat sighed and said "no Alex she's really gone. I think you need a hug come here."

Nat hugged Alex tightly for a long time without talking. Then Mr. Wolf said "boys it's time for dinner."

Alex sniffled and stood up. Nat sighed and said "Alex Jesse is only a phone call or email away."

Before bed that night Nat said "Alex you can use my laptop to send Jesse an email. This way you can tell her goodnight."

Alex sat down and started typing a message to Jesse. The message read "hey Jesse I miss you already. I promise to write to you everyday. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye I was just shocked that you were leaving. I love you with all my heart Jesse."

Nat sighed and said "do you feel any better Alex? Oh shoot I have to call Kayla. Alex I'll be up in a minute to shut off the lights."

Nat ran downstairs and called Kayla. Kayla answered on the first ring she said "hey Nat. What's wrong you seem really sad?"

Nat said "Jesse left this afternoon. Alex really misses her and I don't know what to say to him. He hasn't stopped crying since she left. He didn't even say goodbye to her he was crying so hard."

Kayla sighed and said "you miss her to don't you."

Nat didn't say anything for a long time. Then he said "she's been with us since I was little. I turned to her when I was sad or scared. She was almost like a second mom to me and Alex."

Kayla said "Nat would you like to come over? I think you need to spend some time with friends."

Nat sighed and said "Kayla I'd love to but I can't leave Alex like this. I've never seen him cry so much. I should probably go make sure he's alright."

Kayla gently said "alright Nat then I'll have my dad bring me over there. You and Alex shouldn't have to face this alone."

Nat hung up the phone and went upstairs. Then he heard Alex sobbing into his pillow again. He went over to Alex and softly said "it's ok to cry Alex its ok. Just let it out."

In between sobs Alex said "Nat can you sing that old song?"

Nat asked "Alex what old song? We have a lot of old songs Alex."

Alex sniffled and said "everybody cries at least once."

Nat hugged Alex and began to sing _"everybody's cried at least once. Everybody's laughed at least twice and over and over again. I don't want you to get involved again. I want you to join me in my quest again. A conflict with my life is the beginning."_

When Nat finished singing he noticed that Alex had fallen asleep. He went downstairs to wait for Kayla so he could help her get into the house. When Kayla got there she hugged Nat and said "I'm so sorry. Did Jesse say why she left?"

Nat blinked back tears and said "yeah her sister was sick. Everything is just changing so fast. Jesse promised a long time ago she wouldn't leave."

Kayla hugged Nat and said "It's ok if you cry. I'm not going to think any less of you if you do. Nat it's alright sometimes it's good to cry a little because it makes you feel better."

Nat sat down on the purple couch beside Kayla and laid his head on her chest. He silently let the tears of hurt and confusion roll down his cheeks. Kayla didn't say anything she just gently rubbed Nat's back and ran her fingers through his hair. The two of them stayed like that until Nat fell asleep.


	15. I miss my family

_**I miss my family**_

_I know this was supposed to be fun. I know all our troubles are done. I don't feel right I know we were going to be alone together. It's not that you're not enough but the road's so far and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of no where._

Jesse sat on her bed in her mother's apartment. She had just arrived in Phoenix and she missed Nat and Alex very much. It was late at night and Jesse was getting ready for bed. She turned on the radio and was shocked to here the song that Alex had written for her.

Her mom came into the guest room and said "Jesse would you like something to drink?"

Jesse bit her lip to keep from crying when she said "I'll have a glass of milk. Mom what time is it?"

Jesse's mom said "its midnight dear. Your sister is doing much better Jesse. She actually opened her eyes for the first time in three weeks yesterday. She asked if you were coming to see her."

Jesse nodded she didn't trust herself to talk because she was afraid she'd start crying. When Jesse went to bed she could have sworn she heard Alex calling her name. She sat up and then realized where she was. Tears burned in her eyes but she held them back.

In the morning Jesse's other sister Mary woke her up and said "Jesse we have to hurry if we're going to be able to see Chrissie. What's wrong? You look like you're half dead. If you want we can do like when we were kids where I sneak you breakfast so you can sleep for half an hour."

Jesse shook her head and got up. When she was in the shower she found herself singing one of Nat's songs. Tears filled Jesse's eyes and she didn't bother to hold them back. Her mom heard her crying and said "Jesse what ever is the matter child?"

Jesse got out of the shower and in between sobs she said "I miss them mom."

Jesse's mom hugged her and said "you're sister is going to be fine Jesse. Take a deep breath and pull yourself together. The sooner you get dressed and eat breakfast the sooner you can see your sister. Now dry your eyes and calm down."

Jesse only sobbed harder and said "I miss Nat and Alex mom. They're a second family to me. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Alex. I miss wiping away their tears when ever they were sad and I miss checking for monsters under Alex's bed when he was little."

Jesse's mom hugged her daughter tight and said "the only family you need Jesse is you me and your sisters."

Jesse sobbed "mom you don't get it! Nat and Alex meant everything to me. They needed me. You, Mary, and Chrissie mean a lot to but now I'm so far away from Nat and Alex that my heart is breaking."

_I have mixed feelings right now. I know we've been planning this all so long. I know we were going to be alone together. I miss my family, I miss my family the road is so far and we couldn't walk it. We're in the middle of no where._

Jesse eventually calmed down and got dressed. When they go to the hospital and were in Chrissie's room Jesse struggling with mixed feelings. She was glad to see that Chrissie was awake and able to talk. However when she hugged Chrissie she thought about hugging Alex and tried very hard not to cry.

Chrissie sighed and in a tired voice said "Jesse I've missed you. Thanks for coming to see me."

Jesse forced a smile and said "I've missed you to sis."

Jesse's mom said "Mary and Jesse I think we should let Chrissie rest. I love you sweet heart feel better ok."

When Jesse got back to the apartment she ran to her room and flopped on the bed. Tears stung Jesse's eyes and she finally let them fall freely down her face. She cried until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile back in New York Alex woke up and found Nat sleeping on Kayla's lap. He could tell by looking at him that Nat had been crying. Alex gently shook Nat and said "Nat when's Jesse coming back? I miss her Nat."

Nat sighed and sat up slowly so he didn't wake Kayla and said "Alex look at me. Jesse isn't coming home. She's with her family and she's happy. You were too young to remember but she missed her sisters a lot when she first came to stay with us."

Alex started to cry and Nat gave him a hug. In between sobs Alex said "Jesse said she'd never leave us Nat. Why did she have to go?"

Nat sighed and said "Jesse didn't want to leave. She started crying before she left. I'm sorry Alex but things changed. Blood comes before friendship and her sister was sick. It was more important for her to be with her sister then it was for her to be with us."

Kayla woke up and said "hey Nat had are you feeling? Morning Alex did you sleep ok?"

Nat sighed and said "Kayla thanks for last night. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Kayla smiled and said "what are girlfriends – I mean friends for. Nat you've done so much for me these past few weeks that I owed you the favor anyway."

Alex looked at Kayla and said "Kayla I'm sorry if I pushed to far. I just really wanted to be your friend."

Kayla sighed and said "Alex you're my friend. I'm sorry if I seemed cold and unfriendly towards you. You're smart, kind, and funny just like your brother."

Alex blushed and said "I'm not as good as Nat. Nat knows what to say to make a person smile when they feel like crying I only know how to make a person smile."

Kayla said "I don't see any difference. Both of you have been really kind to me when I felt like I was out of place. Nat when I broke my ankle you stayed with me until I fell asleep. Alex you kept being nice to me even though I pushed you away. I don't know what I'd do without either one of you."

Nat kissed Kayla and said "that's good to know. What about the rest of the band? Do you trust them or just me and Alex?"

Kayla sighed and said "the rest of the guys don't seem to like me very much. I don't know why though. You and Alex are the only ones who have been kind to me. I don't mean that the others have hurt me. They just don't seem to trust me at all. Nat what can I do to make them trust me?"

Nat sighed and said "Kayla trust me. The guys haven't really gotten to know you. I promise that once they do they'll love you."

Alex sadly said "I miss Jesse. She always knew what to say in times like this."

Kayla sighed and said "Alex come sit in between Nat and I. I think you need a hug."

Alex got up and climbed on to the couch and sat in between Nat and Kayla. Nat pulled Alex into a hug and said "Alex if you want you can call her. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you. Kayla and I are right here with you."

Alex said "thanks Nat I'll give her a call now."

Alex picked up the phone and called Jesse. Jesse answered on the first ring and said "hello?"

Alex said "Hey Jesse its Alex. I've missed you."

Jesse sniffed and said "Alex oh my god I've missed you to."

Alex sighed and said "don't cry woman. I hate it when you cry."

Jesse wanted to hug Alex tightly. She felt terrible about leaving without saying goodbye. Jesse closed her eyes and blinked back unshed tears. After she took a deep breath she said "Alex I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I just was unsure of how you'd take it."

Alex gently said "woman you did say goodbye. I just was too upset and shocked to say anything. I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you woman and I'm going to miss you so much."

Jesse couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She burst into tears and in between sobs she said "I love you to Alex. It makes me sick that I hurt you and Nat. I loved you both so much."

Alex said "Jesse I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop I love you."

Nat put his arm around Alex and said "Alex I need your help with something."

Alex sighed and said "Jesse I'll call you later ok. I'll miss you."

After Alex got off the phone he asked "Nat what's going on?"

Nat said "Jesse probably didn't want to talk if she was crying. Her sister might not be doing well and that's probably why she was crying."

Kayla sighed and said "ouch my ankle! Alex I don't mean to upset you but you're sitting on my ankle."

Alex stood up and scooted over closer to Nat. Nat panicked and said "Alex my girlfriend has a broken ankle and you sat on it! Kayla I'm sorry. Get off the couch Alex! I need to make sure you didn't hurt her too badly."

Kayla looked at Alex and said gently "Nat don't talk to him like that. I'm fine all he needed to do was move over."

Alex sat back down and said "I'm sorry Kayla. Is your ankle ok?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose another girlfriend."

Kayla asked "Alex could you let Nat and I have a moment alone please?"

Alex nodded and went into the music room to play the drums. After Nat left and said "look I didn't mean it like that. Kayla wait I'm sorry."

Kayla sobbed into her hands and said "then what did you mean? Nat you keep playing with my heart. I don't understand why you say you just want to be friends and then tell me I'm your girlfriend."

Nat tried to put his arm around Kayla but she pushed him away. Then she pulled out her phone and called her dad. After Kayla left Nat ran into his room and slammed the door. Alex heard the door slam and said "Nat what's wrong? I thought Kayla wanted to talk to you?"

Nat sighed and said "I'm so stupid! I keep hurting her. I promised I'd never break her heart and I keep doing it."

Alex sat down on the bed beside Nat and said "Nat you didn't mean to. Kayla said you always knew how to make her smile when she feels like crying."

Nat put his head in his hands and said "Alex I told I just wanted to be friends and then I called her my girlfriend. Rosalina was never like this. I miss her Alex. She was so easy to get along with and she always knew how to make me smile."

Alex didn't say anything he just hugged Nat and let his brother cry. After Nat had calmed down Alex said "Nat I miss Rosalina to. Things have changed so fast I can't keep up anymore."

Nat sighed and said "Alex we'll get through this together. I promise I'm not mad at you Kayla just frustrates me sometimes. She says she wants to be part of the band but she can't get through a rehearsal."

Alex nodded and said "Nat remember what Rosalina said she used to say that friendship was about accepting the whole person. I wasn't sure what that meant at first. I understand that now though. What she meant was you can't just help a friend on their bad days. Rosalina had her bad days to remember?"

Nat sighed and said "Alex don't drag Rosalina into this. Kayla and Rosalina are two different people."

Alex said "if you know that then why did you compare Kayla to Rosalina? Nat I think you need to let go and choose who you're in love with."

Nat sighed and sadly said "I can't do that Alex. Rosalina meant everything to me. I can't just toss all my love and feelings for her away."

Alex put his arm around Nat again and said "I'm not asking you to do that. All I'm saying is you can't fully give your heart to Kayla if you still hurting over Rosalina. Kayla needs someone who can love her with their full heart."

Nat nodded and said "Alex come with me. I want to say goodbye to Rosalina for good this time. I think I'm finally ready to accept that she's never coming home.


	16. Knock Knock

_**Knock Knock**_

_A second a minute an hour a day goes by. I'm hoping just to be by your side. I'm turning the handle it won't open. Don't make me wait. Right now I need your smile knock, knock. When life had locked me out I turned to you._

Kayla hadn't talked to Nat in a week. She missed him very much and just wanted to see his smile. She needed to be beside him. Ever since she'd left his apartment her flash backs had been almost unbearable.

She took a deep breath and had her dad drive her to Nat's apartment. When she got out of the car she walked over to the door and knocked on it softly. She started to cry when she heard the lock click.

She closed her eyes and tried to stop crying. She had always gone to Nat when the rest of the world shut her out. She took a deep breath and tried to turn the handle again. The door wouldn't open and she heard Nat tell Alex not to open the door.

Kayla was just about to walk away when Alex opened the door and said "what happened to you? I know my brother's mad at you but you look like you haven't slept in a week. Come in and I'll get Nat."

Kayla wiped the tears away from her eyes and said "thank you Alex. I've had a really rough week. I didn't mean to hurt Nat. I hope he can forgive me."

Alex sighed and hugged Kayla. Then he said "Nat knows that."

Kayla sighed and said "I shouldn't have waited so long to talk to him. I need to see his smile. I've missed it so much."

Alex went upstairs and said "Nat please go talk to Kayla. She's a mess and hasn't slept in a week."

Nat didn't look up when he sarcastically said "I should care why?"

Alex sighed and said "she's bawling her eyes out on our couch. If you really cared about her you'd talk to her."

Nat looked up and said "Alex I'll probably just say the wrong thing. I don't see the point of trying anymore."

Alex sat down beside Nat and said "you said you didn't want to loose another girlfriend well you're going to loose Kayla if you don't talk to her."

Nat stood up and said "I have to talk to her. Thank you Alex I just hope she's not too angry with me."

_Open the door cause you're all I need right now. It's true nothing works like you. A warm bath, a good laugh, and an old song that you know by heart I've tried it. They all leave me cold._

Nat went downstairs and saw Kayla sitting on the couch crying. He walked over to her and said "hey what's wrong? I know I've been a jerk lately. I'm sorry."

Kayla looked up at Nat and sobbed harder into her hands. Nat waited until she had calmed down a little then he said "why don't you go home and take a nice hot bath. Then once you've calmed down enough we can talk."

Kayla sniffled and said "I tried that before I came over here. That worked for a little while but then I heard the song your smile on the radio and started to cry. Everything I've done this past week hasn't helped at all."

Nat sighed and said "Kayla stop. I never meant to hurt you. I think you need to go home and get some rest. I can't understand you when you cry."

Kayla sniffed and said "what I need is to be beside you. My flash backs have gotten worse over the last week. Being with you is the only thing that calms me down and makes them go away. Please don't leave me locked out of the door to your heart."

Nat kissed Kayla's damp cheeks and said "hey I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to play with your heart. I want to heal your heart when someone else breaks it."

Kayla sighed and said "you're the best Nat. I've missed you so much."

_So now I'm here waiting to you my remedy for everything that's been hurting me. You seem to know the way to turn my frown upside down. You always know what to say to make me feel like everything's ok._

Nat sat down beside Kayla and said "I've waited for you to come and see me. I want to help you I know you hurt inside. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kayla nodded and said "I go these flash backs hurt so bad Nat. You're the only one to sooth my broken my heart. They scare me to death because sometimes I feel that they'll never go away."

Nat said "Kayla they will go away. If I ever met the ass that did this to you I'd kill him. If you don't smile I'm going to tickle you."

Kayla laughed and said "Nat you always know how to make everything ok. That's why I love you because when everyone else pushes me away you pull me closer."

Alex came downstairs and said "why do I always end up stuck in the middle?"

Kayla said "Alex come here. I'll hug you first this time. Nat you don't mind do you?"

Nat shook his head no and Kayla hugged Alex very tight. Then she let go and said "Now it's my boyfriends turn."

Nat gasped as Kayla squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe. She laughed and said "Nat can you teach me some of the chords to I feel alone? I've missed a lot of rehearsals so I still don't know that song."

Nat said "I'd rather play something else. Alex could you bring me my guitar?"

Alex ran into the music room and came back with Nat's guitar. Nat took it and motioned for Kayla to sit down. Kayla sighed and said "Nat what song are you going to play? I think I've heard everything except for Rosalina and curious."

Nat smiled and slowly began to sing _"you're a girl whose smile brightens up the room. The best thing about it is I put that smile there. You open my eyes and everyday is a surprise. You make me laugh but that's only half. I hold your hand and you teach me to understand. Our love is like the wing of a dove. When I hold you in my arms I'm able to stop the coming storm."_

Kayla sighed and said "Nat was that for Rosalina?"

Nat sighed and said "no Kayla that song was for you. I meant it when I said I loved you. This is what I meant when I said I didn't want to loose another girlfriend. I love your smile because just like Rosalina's did it keeps me on the ground."

Kayla kissed Nat and said "thanks for opening up your door when my love was knocking Nat. I love you and you know how to make everything ok no matter what."

Alex sighed and asked "what about me?"

Kayla smiled and said "Alex I can't forget the things you've done for me either. I love both you guys."


	17. what it means to be a friend

_**What it means to be a friend**_

_A friend's not a cheap little phony creep or a jerk trying to make a deal. A friend is a person who most of all cares about what you feel. Nothing is harder than learning a friend isn't real._

Alex sat down next to Juanita. He could tell she had been crying but he knew she hated it when he brought attention to it. Juanita sniffed softly and said "Alex why are people so rude?"

Alex scooted closer to Juanita and said "ok something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Juanita started crying into Alex's shoulder. Alex wasn't sure what to say or do. He just put his arm around her and stroked her hair. After Juanita stopped crying she said "Jamie wasn't really my friend. She just wanted to get a backstage pass from me."

Alex sighed and said "Juanita I'm so sorry. Hey why don't we go skate boarding? That always cheers you up."

Juanita sniffled and sadly said "when I said I wouldn't give it to her she made fun of the fact that I'm an orphan. Alex you're lucky you still have your dad. I live in a foster home with fifteen other kids. I don't want to skate right now. I just want to go home."

Alex nodded and said "Juanita your foster mom loves you that's what's important. I'll let you go home if you want but I'm here for you if you need me."

Juanita hugged Alex and said "I'm sorry I know you can't mix crying with skating. I just couldn't help myself."

Alex sighed and gently said "dad always says you shouldn't cry unless you've been hurt. You've been hurt so you go ahead and cry. It'll be alright Juanita. This sucks I know but you know that I would never treat you like that right."

Juanita sniffed and said "I know that but it's just so hard. It didn't use to matter to me the whole being an orphan thing. Now I feel like – oh never mind Alex you wouldn't understand!"

Alex looked at Juanita and said "I can't understand or not understand anything if you don't tell me. Now do you want to tell me or should I just leave you alone?"

Juanita started crying again. In between sobs she said "I feel like I have an empty space in my heart."

Alex nodded and said "Juanita I know what's that's like."

Juanita wiped her eyes and said "Alex I should head home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

_A friend sends you notes back and forth all day. They don't care that you can't spell. A friend knows you have a crush on your teacher but a friend would never tell. A friend's outside waiting the minute you both hear the bell._

The next day Alex passed notes to Juanita all day. He knew that she didn't care that he couldn't spell. In one note Juanita wrote "Alex I think our math teacher is cute."

Alex wrote back "I wouldn't do that to you. I'll meet you after school right when the bell rings."

Juanita read Alex's note and wrote back "I'll be there Alex. Thanks for yesterday."

When the bell rang at the end of the day Alex stood by the door waiting for Juanita. Juanita ran into Alex's arms and he squeezed her tight. Alex noticed tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

He sighed and said "Juanita what's wrong? Do you really miss your parents that much?"

Juanita sniffled and said "Alex you don't know what it's like to not know who your parents are. I miss them so much every day. My foster mom is nice but she's nothing like my mom and dad."

Alex sighed and said "I never knew my mom. So I kind of understand what you're going through."

Juanita sniffed and sadly said "you didn't know your mom. There's a difference I knew both my parents and loved them very much."

Alex put his arm around Juanita and said "you're right I just hate seeing you so sad. What can I do to make you smile?"

Juanita wiped her eyes and said "Alex I'll skate with you tomorrow ok. I know I said we'd go tonight but I just can't."

Alex nodded and said "it's ok Juanita. I just want you to feel better ok."

Juanita hugged Alex one more time before jumping on her bike and riding home. Alex watched her ride away and wished that he could help her. Alex went home and called Jesse. He hoped that she know how to help Juanita.

Jesse answered the phone and said "hey Alex you ok? You seem a little sad."

Alex sighed and said "I'm worried about Juanita. She really misses her parents. A girl at school made fun at her for being an orphan. Ever since that day she's been crying after school."

Jesse thought for minute and then she said "Alex you went through a similar thing when you lost your mom. Did you tell Juanita that?"

Alex said "she said that it doesn't matter because I didn't know her. I don't know what to do for her Jesse."

Jesse sighed and gently said "Juanita has probably felt like this for a long time. What that girl said to her only made it worse. Eventually she'll calm down."

Alex said "thanks Jesse. Should I try calling her? She was crying when she left the school."

Jesse said "Alex I know you care about Juanita but right now I think she needs to be left alone. When Juanita is ready she'll come to you."

Alex hung up the phone and flopped on his bed. Nat came upstairs and said "Alex what's wrong?"

Alex hugged Nat and told him everything. Nat ran his fingers through Alex's hair and was quiet for a long time. Then he said "Juanita will come around eventually. Jesse's right Juanita needs some time to herself. Would you like to go out for pizza with Kayla and me tonight?"

Alex nodded and said "Can I invite Juanita? I think it might be good for her to be around her friends."

Nat said "Alex Kayla doesn't know Juanita. You know how she feels about being in close contact with people she doesn't know. I don't want her flash backs to get worse."

Alex sighed and said "Nat why can't we just have a movie night? This way Kayla doesn't need to be right next to Juanita."

Nat sighed and said "alright Alex. I'll order pizza and we'll just watch movies here."

Alex said "I'll go call Juanita."

_Your heart is always breaking because the world's not fair. When you're at your worst your friend's the first one there giving you someone to lean on and that's what it means to be a friend._

Alex called Juanita and said "hey would you like to see a movie? I know you haven't had the best couple of days."

Juanita sighed and said "Alex I feel so out of place. My dad taught me to be strong and he knew there were so many things I would do when I was older. I wish he was still here. Alex you and Nat don't understand how great you have it. Your dad puts you to bed every night and gives you hugs when you feel sad. I don't have that Alex. My foster mom tries but she's got fourteen other kids to look after. Last night I wished that I could be beside them. Sometimes I feel so lonely I wish my heart would stop so I wouldn't feel anything."

Alex sighed and said "I'll be right over Juanita. I'm not leaving you like this."

Juanita sniffed and said "Alex Nat needs you. He just had to say goodbye to Rosalina. I think you should spend time with your brother. I'll be alright Alex don't worry about me."

Alex hung up the phone and said "Nat I'm going over to Juanita's. She's really not doing well. I'm worried about her."

Nat smiled and said "Alex you are really a true friend. Whenever any of your friends need you you're right there."

Alex went downstairs to talk to their dad and said "dad I'm really worried about Juanita. Can you please drive me over to her house?"

Mr. Wolf said "sure son just let me finish folding the laundry. What's bothering her?"

Alex sighed and said "she feels so out of place in her foster family sometimes she wishes she was dead."

Mr. Wolf dropped the towel he was folding and said "get in the car Alex. How long has she felt this way?"

Alex and Mr. Wolf ran to the car and Alex said "I'll explain on the way. Right now we just need to get to her."

Alex explained everything to his dad and Mr. Wolf hugged Alex very close. Then he said "Alex I know you're scared and worried about Juanita. I need you to know that she'll be ok."

Alex got out of the car and went up the front steps. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Juanita's foster mom answered the door. She had a worried look in her eyes but she smiled at Alex and said "how are you Alex? You haven't been over here in a while. Juanita's upstairs in her room. You can just head up there on your own."

Alex went upstairs and knocked on Juanita's door. He heard Juanita sobbing as if her heart had been broken. He carefully pushed the door open and sat on her bed. Juanita didn't even lift her head and look at Alex.

Alex rubbed her back and softly said "Shh Juanita it's alright. Your dad wouldn't want you to be like this. He wouldn't you to stop living your life. It's alright just let it out. I'm not going to push you to talk."

Juanita cried for almost an hour. Alex didn't say anything he just stroked Juanita's hair and rubbed her back. Once Juanita stopped crying she sat up and hugged Alex. Juanita sniffled and said "thanks Alex. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come here."

Alex sighed and said "did you think I was just going to leave you alone? You're my best friend Juanita. Sometimes the world isn't fair and things happen that break your heart. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall. If you ever feel unsteady on your feet you can lean on me. Do you feel any better Juanita?"

Juanita smiled a small smile and said "Alex you're my best friend to. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Alex knocked Juanita on her back and started to tickle her. Then he said "if you ever scare me like that again I'll have the tickle monster eat you."

Juanita laughed so hard that tears fell down her cheeks then she and Alex lay on the bed gasping for breath. Juanita's foster mom came upstairs and said "Alex your dad is here to pick you up. Juanita before bed tonight I want to talk to you."

Juanita hugged Alex one more time before he got up and followed her foster mom downstairs. When Alex got home Nat asked "how's Juanita? You were pretty freaked out when you left. What was wrong with her?"

Alex said "she was just having a really rough night. I let her lean on me until she was strong enough to stand on her own feet again. How was your date with Kayla?"

Nat said "it went ok until Kayla didn't tell me she was allergic to mushrooms. She started throwing up. I was so embarrassed Alex."

Alex laughed and said "yeah that's how the first date should be bro."

Nat playfully hit Alex in the back of the head and said "shut up. Kayla is sleeping over here tonight. I'm sleeping on the couch so she can have my bed."

Alex nodded and said "Nat did I do the right thing by talking to Juanita?"

Nat put his arm around Alex and said "did you cheer her up?"

Alex nodded and said "I guess I answered my own question. Goodnight Nat."

_A friend won't smoke when she's in your room or laugh at the poems you write. A friend won't go and start kissing your brother the minute you're out of sight. A friend is the person who calls sixteen times every night._

Meanwhile Juanita's foster mom was talking to her. Juanita sighed and said "Linda I miss my parents so much."

Linda sighed and said "Juanita sweetheart why didn't you tell me? I love you very much sometimes I might have my hands full with the other kids but you can always talk to me."

Juanita started to cry and said "Linda I tried to talk to you. You always told me that we'd talk later."

Linda put her arm around Juanita and said "why don't you and I have a pact. I promise that every night from now on you and I can talk. I don't care what time it is but when everybody is asleep you and I can talk. Does that help you feel any better?"

Juanita nodded and Linda wiped the tears from her cheeks and said "good now get under the covers and I'll shut out the light. I love you sweetheart."

The next afternoon Juanita met Alex after school and said "hey instead of going skating would you mind if my friend Lisa hung out with us at my house."

Alex said "Juanita you keep promising to go skating but then you change the plan. I don't want to hang out with a bunch of girls!"

Juanita watched Alex leave in a huff and then went back into the building to find Lisa. Juanita really liked Lisa. When they got to Juanita's house Juanita opened the door and said "Linda I'd like you to meet Lisa."

Linda smiled and said "hi Lisa. I'm Juanita's foster mother. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Juanita and Lisa went upstairs to Juanita's room and sat down on the bed. Juanita sighed and said "I'm sorry for not tell you I'm a foster child. I just miss my parents so much but Linda is really nice."

Lisa smiled and said "no big deal Juanita. You don't mind if I smoke do you?"

Juanita took a deep breath and said "Lisa you can't smoke in here. Linda is nice but if she thought I was smoking she'd go ballistic."

Lisa just ignored Juanita and lit a cigarette. Juanita didn't know what to do she pulled out a small notebook and started to write. Lisa finished smoking and said "what is this crap? My dog could write better poetry!"

Juanita started to say something when her foster brother Jim came into the room. Juanita forced a smile on her face and said "What you need bro?"

Jim said "Linda needs you in the kitchen."

Juanita stood up and said "I'll be right back Lisa."

Lisa waited until Juanita left the room then she grabbed Jim and kissed him. Juanita came back into the room and said "Lisa that's it! I've had it!"

Jim walked away from Lisa and put his arm around Juanita. Then he said "sis are you are you sure you're ok?"

Juanita ran from her room in tears Jim said "Lisa I can't believe you! I think you should leave now!"

Later that night Alex was just about to go to bed when Juanita called. It was the sixteenth time she had called that day. He answered the phone and said "Juanita what the matter? I thought you were hanging with Lisa. No I'm not mad at you. Lisa did what why don't you come over?"

Juanita had Linda drive her over to Alex and Nat's apartment. Alex was sitting on the front porch waiting for her. He hugged Juanita very tight and said "don't worry about that girl. Real friends don't pull stuff like that. It's late why don't we go inside and talk."

Juanita nodded into Alex's chest and they walked into the house. When they got inside Nat saw Juanita and said "Alex it's after midnight. Dad's going to kill you."

Juanita started to cry and said "I shouldn't have come I'm sorry Alex."

Alex squeezed Juanita's shoulder and said "no you were right to come here."

Nat sighed and said "Alex what happened to her? I've never seen you be so gentle."

Alex said "she was hurt Nat. People keep pretending to be her friend. I hate seeing her sad Nat."

Nat nodded and said "I felt the same way when Bobby Love hurt Rosalina. I just wanted to hold her tight and make everything alright."

Juanita stopped crying and said "thank you Alex. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

_Your heart is always breaking and you want to run and hide. When your hope is gone your friend is on your side. When someone moves in on the corner and you want to show him you care. So you give him all your last months of vacation and all of the time you can spare. Then on the first day of classes he acts like you aren't even there. Then he doesn't know he'll never know what it means to be a friend._

Juanita and Alex were skateboarding everyday of their summer vacation. Then one morning Juanita saw that someone was moving in around the corner. She thought it would be a good chance for her to make a new friend so she went over to introduce herself.

When Juanita knocked on the front door a boy a little younger than Alex answered the door. Juanita smiled and said "hi I'm Juanita. I live around the corner and thought we should get to know each other."

The boy said "nice to meet you Juanita. My name is Jackson. My aunt and I just moved here from Florida."

Juanita said "where's your mom and dad?"

Jackson sadly said "I'm an orphan. My parents died in a car accident when I was five."

Juanita said "I'm an orphan to. I miss my dad so everyday. My parents died when I was seven."

Jackson said "in my old town everyone on the block had parents. I felt so alone sometimes it made me crazy"

Juanita sighed and said "I felt the same way. I'd lost hope that there was anyone out there like me. My friend Alex was right beside me though through everything. Oh crap I was supposed to meet Alex at the skate park an hour ago. Jackson would you like to come with me? I'm sure Alex won't mind I've brought friends before."

Jackson said "sure but I don't want to get in the way. It sounds like this Alex character means a lot to you."

Juanita laughed and said "yeah Alex does. Now come on he'll get upset if we're late."

Juanita spent the rest of the summer with Jackson. Alex had been invited to hang with them but he didn't want to get in the way. Then on the first of day of school Juanita saw Jackson and ran over to him.

Jackson completely ignored Juanita and walked away. Juanita ran into the girls' bathroom and cried until her eyes had no more tears. Alex walked past the bathroom and heard Juanita crying. He waited until Juanita came out of the bathroom and then he said "Jackson really hurt you didn't he."

Juanita started to cry again and said "Alex I spent every moment of my free time with him and he didn't even remember me. Why are people like this?"

Alex sighed and said "stop crying. If he ignores you like that he's not your friend and he's not worth your tears. Do you know why Juanita?"

Juanita sniffled and said "no why Alex?"

Alex said "guys like that who make friends with a girl and then ignore them like Jackson don't know how to be a friend. Jerks like him will never learn how to be a friend. I'll always be there for you Juanita."


	18. on my father's wings

_**On my father's wings**_

_If you were with me with me now I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now you're the only one who knew all the things we planed to do. I want to live my life the way you said I would. With courage as my light fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could._

A week later Juanita was sitting on her bed with her foster mom. Juanita said "Linda can I talk to you?"

Linda said "Juanita sweetheart is something bothering you?"

Juanita sighed and said "I wish my dad was here beside me. I miss him so much."

Linda said "Juanita your mother and father loved you very much. They would want you to be strong."

Juanita started to cry and Linda hugged her close. Juanita felt like her heart was breaking and she hated it. Linda tucked her into bed and turned out the light. After Linda left the room Juanita climbed out of her window and sat on the roof.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze blow against her shoulders. Juanita wiped the tears from her eyes and said "dad I don't know if you and mom can hear me. I miss you both so much. I'm trying to live my life the way you would have wanted me to. I'm trying to have courage and fight for what's right. I still plan to travel the world like you promised we'd do together. It meant a lot to me dad that you and mom told me nothing was impossible."

_This world I'll never see. My dreams that just won't be this horse's stride with one days ride will have covered more distance than me. Someday with his sprit to guide me and his memory beside me I will be free._

Juanita climbed into bed and fell asleep. In the morning Linda woke her up and said "Juanita I need you to help me with breakfast. Are you feeling ok you look a little pale?"

Juanita sighed and said "I'm alright Linda. I just didn't sleep well last night."

Linda smiled and said "maybe you wouldn't be tired if you hadn't snuck out on to the roof."

Juanita said "you knew about that?"

Linda said "a mother always knows Juanita. I was a kid once to sweetheart and sometimes when I couldn't sleep I would sit outside under the stars. Now wash your hands and help make the French toast."

Juanita washed her hands and helped Linda make the French toast. While they were cooking Juanita said "some day Linda I want to visit France. My dad promised to take me one day."

Linda said "Juanita sometimes we all just need to accept that things we want are too impossible. When I was a child I used to want to ride horses around the world like my father. Then one day I realized that the horse would travel further in one day then I ever could so I gave up on my dreams."

Juanita sighed and said "my dad believed that nothing was impossible. As long as his memory and sprit are beside me I'll be free. He promised he'd always be there to guide me."

Lind said "child there're some places that you'll never see. It's good to dream but you can't live off of a dream. Now please set the table I'm going to go wake your sisters."

Juanita set the table and waited for the rest of her foster family to come downstairs. During breakfast Juanita's youngest foster sister Beth said "Linda can we go outside today?"

Linda said "Beth it's too cold today. However I'm sure that Juanita would be happy to read you a story if you ask her nicely."

Beth asked "Juanita can you read me a story?"

Juanita sighed and said "Linda I was planning on going skating with Alex today. Can someone else read to her?"

Linda said "Juanita chores first then you can go skating. We've had this talk million times."

Juanita said "I'll do the dishes before I go and I'll make my bed. Please just let me go."

Linda said "getting Beth down for a nap is one of your chores Juanita. We talked about this last week. Now go read Beth and your other siblings a story I'll do the dishes."

_I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen but I can feel his heart beat still and I will do great things on my father's wings._

Juanita said "alright everybody sit down. This is a story about a young girl whose father believed she could do anything. This little girl loved her father very much but one night her parents were killed in a terrible accident. Even though the girl knew her father was no longer beside her she could still hear his voice telling her nothing is impossible. This little girl had a big dream. Her dream was to travel the world. Her father promised he would take her when she was old enough. Even though he could no longer go with her the little girl promised herself that she would fly on her father's wings."

Beth said "Juanita was that story about you?"

Juanita sighed and said "alright now everybody upstairs and into your beds. I'll be up to tuck you in. Beth come on I don't have time for games today. I'm already late for skating with Alex."

Beth said "Juanita I can't sleep can you tell me another story?"

Juanita said "Beth go wait for me upstairs alright."

Meanwhile Alex was waiting at the skate park for Juanita. He wasn't sure why she was so late but he was very worried about her. When Juanita did show up she said "Alex I'm so sorry. I had to finish my chores before I was allowed to go anywhere. God sometimes I hate Linda so much I could scream!"

Alex said "Juanita it's alright. Linda is just very busy and needs some extra help."

Juanita said "I remember when mom and dad were alive they were busy a lot and I wasn't expected to do a lot of chores. I don't see why things had to change."

Alex sighed and put his arm Juanita and said "are you ok?"

Juanita snapped "does it look like I'm ok? I feel like crap and I miss my dad! Alex shut up! You have no clue what I'm going through!"

Alex took his hand off Juanita's shoulder and said "yes I do Juanita. I don't have a mom and I miss her very much."

Juanita said "Alex I'm sorry I guess you do understand. I forgot about what happened to you."

Alex said "Juanita I don't want to talk about what happened to me. I want to help you. Ever since that girl made fun of you you've been really strange lately."

Juanita said "nothing's bothering me. I just want to skate."

Alex said "we'll skate but I want you to tell me what's wrong first. I'm worried about you."

Juanita sighed and said "Alex I swear that I'm alright. I just need to skate."

Alex finally gave in and said "alright Juanita but if you need anything I'm here."

Later Juanita said "Alex do you know why I skate so much?"

Alex said "no why are you asking?"

Juanita said "my dad taught me how. When ever I skate feel like I'm flying on his wings I remember when he first was teaching me I feel a lot and didn't think I could do it. My dad didn't give up on me though and he told me that I'd do great things when I was older. That's why I skate so much it helps me remember my dad."

Alex hugged Juanita and said "music is the same way for Nat. When ever he misses mom or Rosalina he'll sit down and start playing. It's ok to do something that helps you remember your dad but remember you have friends who love you."

Juanita started to cry and said "Alex I hate this. I hate feeling like everything is falling to pieces."

Alex said "Juanita our friendship will never fall to pieces. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You're my best friend."

Juanita sniffled and said "do you really mean that Alex?"

Alex said "you've known me for a long time Juanita. How often do I say things that will make a person feel better and not mean them?"

Juanita hugged Alex and said "I think I have to go home. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Alex said "Juanita wait I need you to understand something."

Juanita said "Alex meet me tonight right here."

Alex said "are you out of your mind?"

Juanita said "Alex please I need to talk to you."

Alex put his arm around Juanita and said "we can talk right now."

Juanita said "Alex I need to talk to you tonight at the skate park. This isn't something I want our parents hearing."

Alex said "alright Juanita. I'll be here as soon as dad goes to sleep."


	19. get out of this town

_**Get out of this town**_

_Got it all figured out inside of my head. There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed. Just say the word baby I'm all set. We'll cover our tracks tell a couple white lies. Make sure we've got a good alibi and by the time they catch on we'll be out of their sight._

That night Alex met Juanita at the skate park. His heart was pounding in his ears he'd never snuck out of the house before. He almost jumped out of his skin when Juanita said "Alex come here."

Alex turned and saw Juanita crouched down in the tunnel. Alex said "Juanita what is going on?"

Juanita took Alex's hand and said "I'm running away from home. I want you to come with me. All my life since I was seven years old I've been told where to go and what to do. I'm sick and tired of it!"

Alex said "slow down Juanita. Either you've gone completely out of your mind or I'm hearing things."

Juanita squeezed Alex's hand tighter and said "I'm not kidding Alex. I've got a bag packed sitting on the end of my bed. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Alex was concerned and he tried very hard not to panic. He said "Juanita this is crazy! You can't run just run away because things don't go right."

Juanita said "Alex please come with me. You're my best friend."

Alex sighed and put his arm around Juanita and said "I can't. It wouldn't be fair for my dad. Nat and I are all he has left."

Juanita said "Alex if you won't come with me then promise you won't tell."

Alex sighed and said "Juanita what am I supposed to do? Linda is going to be worried sick about you."

Juanita said "just tell a couple of white lies. Tell Linda you don't know where I am and that you were in bed asleep."

Alex couldn't take it anymore and he started to cry. He sobbed "alright Juanita I'll help you do this. Please just promise me that you'll be safe."

Juanita hugged Alex and said "hey don't cry. Everything will be fine Alex."

Alex sniffled and said "when are you leaving. I'm going to miss you so much."

Juanita squeezed Alex's hand tighter and hugged him closer. Then she said "I have to go tonight. I'll cover my tracks and before anybody notices I'm gone I'll be out of their sight."

Alex wiped his eyes and pulled away from Juanita. Then he said "Juanita the sun is coming up. If you want to get out before anybody notices you're gone you better leave now."

Juanita said "goodbye Alex I'll miss you."

Alex said "Juanita wait I'll come with you."

_Don't need directions don't need a map. If we get lost I'll be good with that. We'll find a way to make the time pass. Windows rolled down with the heat on high. Stars all aligned in a runaway sky. You're holding my hand as the miles roll by._

A few hours later Alex and Juanita were tired, hungry, and lost. Alex said "Juanita where are we going? I'm scared."

Juanita said "first we are going to hot wire a car. Alex I know this is going to sound crazy but if the cops come I want you to run."

Alex said "Juanita I'm not leaving you. We started this together and we'll finish this together. I wonder what dad and Nat are doing right now."

Juanita put her arm around Alex and said "promise me you'll do exactly as I say when I say it. I don't want you to get hurt Alex."

Alex said "Juanita running away is dangerous then we shouldn't do it. We can still turn around and go home."

Juanita sighed and said "Alex look at me. Do you see that star in the sky?"

Alex said "yeah but why is it so important? We're lost Juanita and dad and Nat are probably worried sick about me."

Juanita said "We don't need directions or a map. Sometimes getting lost is the only way to find out who you're. That star is important because it is the North Star. The North star helps people find their way when they get lost."

Alex said "where are we going to get a car?"

Juanita said "just be patient Alex. We're almost there and then we can rest for tonight."

Alex and Juanita walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the parking lot Juanita said "Alex I'm going to start cutting wires you keep watch. It'll be really quick alright."

A few minutes later Juanita and Alex were driving down the back roads of New York. Juanita rolled the windows down and turned the heat on high. Alex was scared and he didn't know what to do. Juanita could tell that Alex was scared and held his hand.

When the sun set in the sky Juanita stopped the car and said "we're going to rest here for tonight. Are you ok Alex? I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

Alex said "Juanita you didn't force me to come. I wanted to go with you. I just didn't think that running away would be so scary. I miss dad and Nat."

Juanita saw a few tears escape from Alex's eyes and she hugged him close. Then she said "Alex it'll be alright. Close your eyes and try to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Alex lied down and tried to sleep. He heard Juanita's steady breathing and knew that she'd already fallen asleep. Alex closed his eyes but every time he would start to relax he would hear the weird noises. Juanita heard Alex crying in his sleep and put her arms around him. She knew that he was scared and wanted to help him.

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough all our troubles will be just like us. Long gone baby let's get out of this town tonight. Nothing but dust and the shadows gone by morning light somewhere we won't ever be caught ever be found baby let's just get out of this town._

Meanwhile back in New York Linda was very worried. She called Mr. Wolf and said "I'm sorry for calling so late but Juanita went skating with Alex and didn't come home."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex didn't come home either. It's not like Alex to stay out late at night."

Linda said "I'm worried Juanita might have run away. She and I got into a little fight this morning."

Mr. Wolf said "how long has it been since you've heard from Juanita? If she ran away then Alex might have gone with her."

Linda said "I haven't heard from her all morning. I didn't think anything of it because sometimes she's out skating all night."

Mr. Wolf said "Linda calm down. I'm going to try to call Alex's cell phone. That might tell us where they are. In the mean time I want you to take care of the other children and relax. Even if they did run away they couldn't have gone far."

Linda sniffled and said "I'm not so sure. When Juanita gets an idea she goes all out to achieve what she wants. I never should have told her she couldn't reach her dreams."

Mr. Wolf said "Linda it's alright. I'm sure that eventually Alex and Juanita will come to their senses and come home."

In the morning Alex and Juanita got up and started driving. Alex asked "Juanita why did you want to run away?"

Juanita said "Linda wasn't letting me fly on my father's wings. I'm so sorry for pushing you to do this. You miss your dad and Nat don't you?"

Alex hugged Juanita and started to cry. He said "I promised Nat that I would never leave our family. Dad is probably worried sick."

Juanita said "Alex we're almost there ok. When we reach where I'm trying to get to no one will ever find us. My dad took me to this place when I was little. It's very secluded and covered by trees. No one will ever catch us out there Alex. We'll be safe I promise."

Alex sniffled and said "how do you know for sure? The safest place for us to be is with our parents."

Juanita said "Alex you just have to trust me. It's just a little further now. Take a deep breath and relax."

Alex calmed down and looked around. Juanita led him to a large cave surrounded by trees. Alex said "this is beautiful. How did your dad fine this place?"

Juanita motioned for Alex to sit down. Then she said "we were going for a hike and it started to storm. My dad and I were searching around for hours before we found this place."

Alex said "Juanita I'm cold do we have any blankets?"

Juanita said "I only have one. I wasn't planning on you actually coming with me. Here snuggle close to me."

Alex shivered and said "thanks Juanita. That's much better."

Juanita hugged Alex and said "any time now close your eyes. I know you didn't sleep last night."

Alex laid his head on Juanita's lap and fell asleep. Juanita stroked Alex's hair and began to sing a soft song. When Alex woke up he asked "what was that song?"

Juanita blushed and said "that was just a stupid thing that I wrote. I write a lot of things that's how I get through what's bothering me."

Alex said "that's anything but stupid. Nat does the same thing. It was pretty scary when he lost his mojo. I never want to live that again. "

Juanita said "Alex stop it. Nat's music is inspired by his love for Rosalina. He doesn't write because he's in pain."

Alex said "I don't think you've ever heard curious. He wrote that after the French guy incident. There was no love in that song. He wrote that to get rid of the pain he was feeling."

Juanita said "Alex you miss him don't you."

Alex said "Juanita my stomach hurts. I wish dad was here."

Juanita touched Alex's forehead and said "you're burning up Alex. You better lie down. Where does it hurt Alex?"

Alex moaned and said "every where. I think I'm going to be sick."

Alex sat up and threw up. Juanita said "Alex I think you need to see a doctor."

Alex moaned and said "Rosalina where's Nat?"

Juanita ran her fingers through Alex's hair and said "Shh don't try to talk Alex. We're going to get you to a doctor. Everything is going to be ok."

Juanita called Linda and said "Linda I know I was wrong to run away but Alex needs to see a doctor. He's really sick and I'm afraid he might die."

Linda said "Juanita sweetheart where are you?"

Juanita said "we're about eight hours away from the city. Please Linda just send help for Alex as quickly as you can he's fading fast."

Linda said "Juanita running away is dangerous. I'll send help as fast I can but I can't guarantee anything. When you ran away you took a risk and you put both yourself and Alex in danger."

Juanita hung up and started to cry. Alex was so weak he couldn't sit up. Juanita wiped away her tears and said "Alex please be alright. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen."

Alex said in a weak voice "Juanita I wouldn't care if I died right now. Do you know why?"

Juanita said "no Alex I don't. Linda said she was going to send help. You're going to be fine."

Alex weakly said "goodbye Juanita tell Nat I love him and I'm sorry."

Juanita grabbed Alex's hand and said "stay with me Alex. You're my best friend I don't know what I'd do without you."

A few minutes later an ambulance pulled up in front of the cave. The driver went over to Juanita and said "are you kids ok?"

Juanita said "I'm fine but my friend Alex is very sick."

The driver said "your friend will be fine. You did the right thing by getting help right away."

When the ambulance reached the hospital a nurse carefully carried him inside. Juanita waited for hours before a nurse came out and said "miss your friend is in a coma. I'm so sorry. He's stable but he might not wake up."

Juanita started to cry and the nurse hugged her. After the nurse left Juanita called Mr. Wolf. Juanita said "Mr. Wolf Alex and I are at the hospital. I'm alright but Alex is in a coma."

Mr. Wolf said "Juanita Nat and I will be right there. Have you seen him yet?"

Juanita said "no and I'm scared. I'm so sorry Mr. Wolf I didn't mean for this to happen."

Mr. Wolf said "Juanita this isn't your fault."

Juanita sobbed "yes it is. If I didn't run away he would have gotten medical attention sooner. If he doesn't wake up I'll never forgive myself."

Juanita got off the phone and went in to see Alex. She pulled a chair up beside Alex's bed and said "Alex please open your eyes. I never should have asked you to come with me. I don't know if you can hear me but the nurse said I should talk to you. Alex there's something I've never told you. I love you Alex."

Meanwhile Nat was sitting on the couch with his dad. Nat said "dad you're kidding right? Alex can't be in a coma."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat does this seem like something I'd make a joke out of? Juanita's at the hospital with him now. They don't know what caused him to go into the coma but he might never wake up."

Nat laid his head on his dad's chest and said "this can't be happening. First I loose Rosalina and now Alex is in a coma. This is just too much dad. I wish mom was still here."

Mr. Wolf said "Nat I know this is hard. Now let's go see your brother. Don't worry about calling the band. You can let them know later. Right now Juanita's scared and is blaming herself."

Nat blinked back tears and said "this isn't in anyway shape or form Juanita's fault. Why would she blame herself for this?"

Mr. Wolf said "Nat you know Juanita ran away right."

Nat nodded and said "what does that have to do with Alex?"

Mr. Wolf said "Alex went with her and started to feel sick. Juanita did the right thing and got medical help but it came too late."

Nat sighed and said "dad why would Alex run away?"

Mr. Wolf said "we'll talk later ok Nat. Right now we need to go see Alex."

Back at the hospital Juanita was sitting beside Alex's bed. She held his hand and said "Alex if you don't wake up Nat will never forgive himself. It's fine for you to rest but you have to wake up."

Juanita heard the steady beeping of the machines that Alex was hooked up to and carefully moved his still frame so she could lie down next to him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and into his hair.

When Juanita woke up Nat and Mr. Wolf were sitting in chairs beside the bed. Nat walked over to the bed and hugged Juanita. Then he said "Juanita give him some room to breathe."

Juanita said "Nat there's room for both of us up here."

Nat said "alright scoot over."

Nat climbed up on the bed and sat on the other side of Alex. He ran his fingers through Alex's hair and said "come on Alex you can beat this. You have to wake up. Think of the band. We need you Alex. I'm sorry for all the times I've yelled at you or told you that you played the wrong note. If you wake up all of that will stop I promise."

A nurse came into the room and said "I'm sorry but Alex can only have one person in his room at a time. I just need to check and see if his fever went down any."

Mr. Wolf said "I don't want to leave Juanita in here by herself. Is it possible for me or Nat to stay with her?"

The nurse said "Juanita shouldn't even be in here. In order to be allowed in the intensive care unit you must be at least sixteen. I made an exception in her case because no one was here to see him. Now you and Nat are family so I'll allow both of you to stay."

Mr. Wolf nodded and said "Juanita I'll call Linda so she can come get you. Alex is going to fine ok. If anything changes either myself or Nat will get in touch with Linda Nat could you wait with Juanita until Linda gets here."

Nat nodded and got up. Juanita however buried her face in Alex's chest and refused to get up. Nat put his arm around Juanita and said "Juanita you need to get up. Alex will be fine."

Juanita sniffled and said "I want to be here when he wakes up."

Nat gently said "Juanita it's going to be a while before Alex wakes up. Dad and I are with him and when he wakes up I'm sure they'll move him into a room where you can see him."

Juanita sniffed and said "alright Nat. If he wakes up Linda will tell me right Nat?"

Nat said "I'm sure she will now call Linda so she can come pick you up."

Juanita hugged Nat and laid her head on his chest. Then Nat called Linda and asked if she could pick up Juanita.

Later that night before Juanita went to bed Linda said "I hope you're happy Juanita. Now do you understand how stupid and dangerous running away is?"

Juanita sadly said "I'm sorry Linda. I didn't think that running away would be so dangerous."

Linda kindly said "I know you're sorry Juanita. Now get into bed. If there's any news on Alex I'll let you know alright."

Juanita lied down and fell asleep. She was very worried about Alex and hoped that when Nat called it would be good news.


	20. you'll be in my heart

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry._

Three weeks later Juanita was putting Beth to bed. Linda came into Beth's room and said "Juanita sweetheart Alex is gone. I'm so sorry I know how much you loved him. Would you like to say goodbye?"

Juanita hugged Linda and cried into her chest. Once Juanita had stopped crying she sadly said "yes I have to see him."

Linda said "I'll go start the car."

When Linda and Juanita got to the hospital Juanita ran into the room that Alex was in. Nat and Mr. Wolf were holding Alex's hands and crying. Juanita walked over to the bed and gave Nat a hug. Nat said "I just can't believe he's gone. He was doing so much better he almost woke up."

Juanita climbed up on the bed beside Alex and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then Alex's heart monitor started beeping again. It started really slow at first and then the beeping grew louder and Alex opened his eyes.

Juanita buried her face in her hands and started crying softly. Alex weakly said "Juanita what happened?"

Juanita looked up and said "Alex don't ever scare me like that again."

Nat said "Alex thank god I thought I'd lost you."

Alex said "come here Juanita. I'm alright please don't cry anymore."

Mr. Wolf said "Alex you are just like your mother. She was strong and brave just like you."

Alex said "dad can I talk to Juanita alone for a minute?"

Mr. Wolf said "Alex you need to rest. You almost died I can't loose you. Juanita can come to see you in the morning."

Alex said "dad I have to tell Juanita something."

Nat said "Alex dad's right. Lie down ok. Juanita isn't going anywhere. What ever you need to tell her can wait until morning."

Juanita hugged Alex and said "Alex go to sleep ok. I won't go home until you do."

Alex yawned and said "Juanita please don't cry. I'll protect you are you cold? Come here and I'll keep you warm. You saved my life Juanita."

Juanita said "Shh close your eyes. I thought I lost you."

Alex said "Juanita you'll never loose me ever. We've gotten so close that I'll always be in your heart."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we aren't that different at all. Don't listen to them because what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time I know we'll so them together._

A few weeks later Alex had been released from the hospital. Juanita and Alex were sitting on Juanita's bed talking. Alex said "dad doesn't think we should be together. He thinks we are too different."

Juanita started to cry and said "Alex why don't people understand how we feel?"

Alex put his arm around Juanita and said "people don't trust what they don't understand. We might come from different types of families but deep inside we aren't really that different."

Juanita sobbed and said "you aren't going to listen to him are you? I love you so much Alex."

Alex said "Juanita you saved my life. I'm never going to break your heart."

Juanita said "Alex do you really mean that?"

Alex sighed and said "we need each other. I'm never going to hurt you ever."

Juanita wiped her eyes and said "how are we going to show your dad?"

Alex gently said "we'll show my dad together that we're meant to be. Eventually he'll see what I see in you."

_When destiny calls you you've got to be strong. I may not be with you but you have to hold on. They'll see in time I know. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always. Always I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always._

A few weeks later Alex noticed that Juanita looked really sad. He put his arm around her and asked "what's wrong?"

Juanita sniffed and said "Alex Linda and I aren't getting along right now. Last night she wanted to send me to another foster home."

Alex hugged Juanita and said "she can't do that can she?"

Juanita started to cry and said "yes she can. Alex if she does I'll never see you again."

Alex sighed and said "Juanita you have to be strong. I might not be with you but you need to hold on. I'll always love you Juanita."

Juanita sighed and said "Alex Linda said you'd never truly love me."

Alex pulled Juanita close and kissed her. Then he said "I'll always be with you. I'm not going to stop loving you. No matter what they say you will always be in my heart."

Juanita hugged Alex tightly and said "how will I know you're still with me?"

Alex smiled and said "just look over your shoulder. I'll be right inside your heart."


End file.
